Traverser le mur
by Shield
Summary: Un amour à sens unique ? entre Sasuke et Naruto, accompagné de plein de problème... décidé, je me paie un résumeur la prochaine fois... [SasuNaru][SPOIL]
1. Conflits

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Encore moâââââââ

**Disclaimer : **Dois-je préciser ?

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Naruto/

Conflits

Une explosion retentit dans la forêt, il courait parmi les arbres, lui, le ninja chargé de protéger le campement avant l'assaut. Sautant de branches en branches, voyant qu'ils se rapprochaient de ses compagnons il fit sauter un autre parchemin, mais rien n'y fait, ils évitaient tout. Il se retourne, regarde autour de lui… personne… il fixe alors le tronc en face de lui, puis, visible ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un tâche orange et une tâche bleu, partant chacune d'un côté. Comprendre ? Impossible ! Pas le temps. A peine eut-il le temps de penser à fuir qu'il sentit une immense douleur au niveau de son abdomen… il regarde… une fraction de seconde d'inattention et voilà que surgit… la mort…

-Beau travaille ! Naruto ! Sasuke ! Vous êtes vraiment digne des anbu de konoha !

-Merci Kakashi-sensei ! répondit le blond avec un énorme sourire

-Mpf…

-Sasuke, tu ne changeras jamais… Si vous étiez restez ici au lieu de vous baladez avec vos sanin respectif vous auriez déjà passé le concours !

-Oui Sakura-chan !

-Arrête ! On dirait Lee !

-QUOI ? Tu oses me comparer, moi, le grand, sublime, future Hokage avec ce ninja de bas étage ?

-Baka…

-De quoi baka ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Ca doit faire au moins deux jours que tu m'avais pas insulté !

-On était chacun en mission à l'opposer l'un de l'autre dobe…

-Mais tu va arrêter… euh… glaçons sur patte !

-Je préfère être un glaçon qu'une boule de nerfs ambulante… comme L…

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me comparer à lui !

-Naruto, calme toi, on est pas loin du campement ennemis… dit calmement l'argenté

-Oui sensei.

Il se turent tous et avancèrent discrètement en direction du lieu de la mission. Chaque membre de l'équipe 7, recomposé pour l'occasion, était camouflé derrière un buisson, observant la scène.

-Kakashi-sensei, ils sont très nombreux… dit, de la manière la plus silencieuse qui soit la seule fille de l'équipe

-C'est l'une des raisons qui a fait que notre équipe soit réunis… nous sommes les seuls capable de nous débarrasser d'un si grand nombre d'adversaire en étant si peu nombreux… ajouta le sensei aussi bas que son élève

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, ils hochèrent la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation, puis ils disparurent de la vue de leurs coéquipiers. Une maison explosa… du moins une partie avait volé en éclats. Tous se tournèrent vers l'explosion mais rien…. Sasuke apparut au milieu de la foule et tous coururent vers lui, armes à la main, il en attrapa deux et enveloppa son corps d'un chidori… toutes les personnes qui était trop proches des victimes de l'attaques se faisaient électrocuté… La troupe commençant à fuir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Naruto. L'un fonça sur lui, le katana pointu sur la gorge de l'adolescent… en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire la tête de l'homme fut détaché de ses épaules, la main du réceptacle du démon était tâché de sang, ses ongles ressemblaient à des griffes et ses cicatrices sur ses joues étaient plus apparentes…

-Ce… ce… ce sont des démons !

Tous, hommes, femmes, enfants, tous avaient peur face à leur impuissance malgré leur supériorité numérique. Le ninja copieur surgit au milieu de la foule, tout comme son élève et activa son sharingan. Un kunai lui suffit pour parer et attaquer tout ce qui osait tenter quelque chose. Les quelques survivants se dirigèrent vers la seul sortit, mais à peine le premier d'entres eux arriva à la forêt qu'il effectua le chemin en sens inverse, traversant le village et se fracassant contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la prairie… la jeune kunoichi sortit de l'ombre, s'échauffant les poignet. Deux téméraire essayèrent une attaque désespéré mais Le fille au cheveux rose se baissa et leur donna à tous les deux un uppercut… deux morts de plus… Il ne restait plus que les femmes non ninja et leurs enfants.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Oui, moi aussi je n'aime pas faire souffrir les personnes innocentes…

-Qu… qu'allez-vous nous faire ?

-Comme aux autres ! dit Sakura de la manière la plus simple du monde

-Erps !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne souffrirez pas. Ajouta l'argenté

Sasuke se plaça devant le groupe, il activa son sharingan et les regarda les uns après les autres dans les yeux, ils tombèrent alors tous dans un sommeil profond… Les laissant pour mort…

-Au moins si quelqu'un arrive par surprise pour voir où en est la mission on peut dire qu'on les a tué !

-Ils savent très bien qu'aucun de nous n'est capable de lever un doigt sur une femme non ninja et encore moins sur un enfant…

-Bon bah voilà une mission de plus ! dis le blond en s'étirant

-Tu vois bien que c'était possible Sakura !

-Oui… c'est vrai que c'était même simple… ça me ferait presque croirent que l'on est trop fort.

-Ne jamais se surestimé, il y a toujours plus fort que soit…

-Sasuke a fait une phrase longue pour une fois ! s'exclama Naruto

-Sasuke-kun ! C'est si bien dit !

C'est avec les yeux en forme de cœur et un air complètement stupide qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme un sangsue… du moins c'était le point de vue du dernier Uchiwa, pour la boule de nerfs orange c'était plutôt une sublime cerise qui s'accrochait à son meilleur amis et rivale préféré !

Un seul instant d'inattention… ils sont tous les quatre entouré par une horde de ninja…

-C'est donc eux les véritables combattants !

-Kakashi-sensei !

-Oui, là je veux bien accorder une vérité… cette mission risque d'être difficile…

Tout les ninja lancèrent des shurikens en direction du petit groupe, mais ils avaient déjà utilisé une technique de substitution, s'élançant chacun en direction d'un des points cardinaux…

/Il faut disperser l'ennemis, je ne me pose pas de question pour Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke, mais… Il faut que je me dépêche /

Naruto utilise son kagebushin pour se démultiplié et être ainsi trois fois supérieur à ses adversaires, un tier des clones lancent deux kunai chacun en direction d'un adversaire prédéfinis. Chaque kunai et substitué à un clone, et durant leur court vole plané en direction de leurs adversaires respectifs chaque duo prépare un rasengan. Presque tout les adversaire on été terrasser par la vitesse de l'attaque mais tout les clones restant ont été tué par de multiples aiguilles lancé par les trois ninja restant, touchant par la même occasion le véritable blond. Ce dernier baisse la tête, semblant se renfermer sur lui-même…

/Encore un peu…/

Il pousse un énorme cri et la pression du chakra rouge libéré fait perdre l'équilibre aux trois ninja, le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient au sol et il s'était déjà prit un coup de poing leur fracassant les côtes…

-Maintenant, je vais allez voir où en est Sakura-chan !

Il prit la direction du Sud, l'orientation qu'avait choisi la rose, en profitant pour enlever les aiguilles qui étaient encore planté en lui.

Sasuke de son côté à sortit son katana, ayant déjà décapité une bonne partie de ses assaillants. Il se fait alors attaquer des quatre côté en même temps, se préparant à utiliser son chidori sur ton son corps il ne réalise pas que chacun de ses ennemis avait préparé une attaque de type électrique, annulant par la même occasion la sienne.

-C'est comme partout ! Avec une polarité inverse on peux annulé tout dégâts venant de ton attaque ! Débutant !

L'un passa son bras autour du cou du Uchiwa, tentant de l'étrangler tandis que les autres le pointaient avec un kunai…

-Débutant ?

Il activa son sharingan, plongeant alors ses pupilles rouges dans celle du seul ninja qu'il pouvait observer. En moins de quelques secondes il vit l'inverse de la situation, trois Sasuke tenait son compagnon. Se débarrassant de ses adversaires à sa place, le dernier Uchiwa eu un sourire en assistant à la scène, puis il transperça le cœur de son pantin avant de courir en direction du Sud, non pas pour Sakura mais pace que Konoha était dans cette direction…

Kakashi se retrouvait entouré, il activa alors à nouveau son sharingan et regarda ses adversaires avec un sourire. Tous lancèrent une arme de jet vers l'ancien anbu, puis coururent vers lui, préparant une technique de taijutsu. A l'aide de son doujutsu l'argenté évita tous les projectiles et il lui suffit d'un bond pour éviter les techniques adversaires. Ses ennemis s'étant à moitié entre-tué il lui suffit de réatterrir au milieu du tas de ninja agonisant, préparant son chidori, il courut alors vers chaque silhouettes, les terrassant en un instant. Il se dirigea alors lui aussi vers le Sud avec la même appréhension que Naruto.

Le blond arriva en premier, voyant les multiples cadavres dans la forêt il en déduit que tout allait bien.

Peur…

Un bruit retentis derrière lui. Il se retourna et parmi dans les branchages il put voir une silhouette fine, connue…

Sasuke courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il croisa sur le chemin Kakashi, allant dans la même direction que lui. Tout deux, d'un même pas, commencèrent leur course contre la montre, tout deux était sur d'une chose… Sakura avait beau être forte, le nombre d'ennemis et leur niveau risquait de lui poser un problème…

Haine…

Naruto sentait la rage monter en lui, il s'élança tel une bête en direction de la silhouette étendue sur le sol. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, puis regarda autour de lui… remarquant une personne, ensanglantée, qui tentait de s'enfuir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, une queue de chakra commença à pousser et il bondit vers l'homme déjà à moitié mort, seul survivant de la bataille qui a eu lieu…

Le brun et l'argenté arrivèrent devant la scène du combat… Naruto, sans une seule once du chakra rouge de libérer, tenait sa compagne dans les bras. A quelques pas de là se trouvait une énorme flaque rouge, mais plus de trace du corps de la pauvre victime de la rage du démon…

Pleur…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joue du blond, son sensei avait beau lui répéter sans cesse qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'elle était juste évanouis, rien n'y fait… La scène aurait pus être banale mais l'un ne réagissait pas comme tel…

Peine…

Le blond tenait la kunoichi dans ses bras, les larmes avaient enfin cessé de couler, Kakashi surveillait l'état de son élève pour être sur qu'elle pourrait être transporter jusqu'au village caché, la jeune fille, elle, restait inconsciente, mais… seul ombre au tableau… l'un d'eux lui tournait le dos, debout, ne cherchant même à en savoir plus que ce qui était dit, il s'obstruait seul sa bouche avec sa main, le yeux baissé vers le sol, pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Seul lui le sait…

/Pourquoi il ne la regarde même pas ? Il n'a donc aucun sentiment ? Il les aurait perdu depuis que je l'ai ramené au village /

Le brun disparut… il partait en direction du village, ne donnant même pas d'explication à ses compagnons… C'est donc seul que durent se débrouiller l'argenté et le réceptacle de Kyuubi pour pouvoir transporter Sakura à l'hôpital le plus proche, celui de l'Hokage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Mais vous voyez pas qu'on mériterait une petite pause ?

-Naruto ! Calme toi tout de suite ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

-Oui, à une vieille chouette !

-Je vais le tuer !

Et voilà comment Naruto se retrouvait encore une fois aux prises avec Tsunade alors qu'il ne l'avait vus que cinq minutes…

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto a raison… ajouta calmement l'épouvantail

-Il est possible qu'il ai raison ?

-Je dois l'admettre… un membre de notre équipe est à l'hôpital quand à l'autre…

Son regard se détourna alors de la Godaime pour fixer un point quelconque sur le mur à côté de lui…

-Il c'est encore enfuit ?

-Non… pas exactement… des habitant l'on vus, mais ça réaction a été…

-Etrange ! finit le blond

-Vous avez déjà des missions en solo non ? Vous pouvez continuez ! Je vous rappel qu'en se moment la situation est fragile, une guerre risque d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre !

-…

L'adolescent orange tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, fixant au loin un nuage…

-Si seulement la paix revenait…

Allonger dans une prairie au abord du village, les bras croisé sous sa tête, ses cheveux brun se laissant aller au vent, une herbe dans la bouche, fixant le même nuage que Naruto sans le savoir, le brun était complètement perdus dans ses pensées…

-Si seulement la paix revenait…

Il se releva, enleva les nombreuses brindilles qui s'étaient collé à ses habits, mis les mains dans les poches et prit la direction du village…

Naruto, courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il cherchait désespérément la chambre de Sakura et bien sur, il n'avait pas trouvé l'utilité de demander à une infirmière, il a fallut que l'une se dévoues pour indiquer le chemin à la pauvre petite bête qui courrait dans tout les sens. Une fois dans la chambre c'est avec stupeur qu'il remarqua que sa coéquipière était assis sur le lit, totalement réveillé…

-Sakura-chan ! cria-t-il en lui sautant au cou

-A…arrête Naruto ! Je suis blessé !

-Ah… désolé…

Il défit son étreinte et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec son grand sourire…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu perde connaissance ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Bien sur que ça va ! Juste un coup reçut sur la tête alors que je le croyais mort. Ensuite il a profité de l'effet de surprise…

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était sacrement amoché quand je l'ai retrouvé ! Hahahahahahahaha !

-…

-Tu es vraiment sur que ça va ?

-Alors c'est ça… dit-elle tellement bas que le blond n'en compris pas un mot

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Nan rien ! Je viens de comprendre quelque chose…

-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

-Narutoooo…

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler des affaires des autres…

-Je suis sur que ça me concerne !

-C'est v…

-Tout concerne le future Hokage !

-…

-Quoi ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu gardes le silence ! T'as déjà utilisé ce joker !

-Un joker ?

-Bah oui ! Comme dans le jeu ! répondit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand que le premier

-Tu es désespérant…

-Mais Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan !

-…

-Trois fois !

-…

-Quatre !

-Tu sais compter jusqu'à combien que je continus jusque là !

-Mais pourquoi tu es méchante avec moi !

Il se mit à genoux et la regarda avec une moue boudeuse, il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de la jeune fille qu'une voix raisonna derrière lui…

-NA-RU-TO !

-Nan ! Pas la vieille !

-PUNCH !

-Hokage-sama… vous l'avez assomé…

-Bah, ça nous donnera un peu de calme

-C'est vrai mais…

-Parlons plutôt de toi, alors ?

-Moi ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Je parle de tes « petites vérifications »

-Je pense que ma déduction était juste… malheureusement…

-C'est tout aussi problématique pour toi que pour moi…

-…

Elle tourna la tête fixant l'extérieur, une expression de tristesse imprimé sur son visage…

-Je te laisse avec ta boule de nerfs, je retourne à ma paperasse !

-D'accord ! Au revoir Hokage-sama !

-Bon rétablissement Sakura !

Elle franchis la porte et disparut…

Dehors, il avançait dans les rues, ne prêtant attention aux villageois qu'il croisait, même ses « amis » ne lui avait fait sortir aucune expression… d'ailleurs il ne les avait même pas vue, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. A force de marché il se trouva devant chez lui, son immense demeure vide de toutes vies, cette même demeure qui avait subit le pire des massacres, cette endroit qu'il détestait plus que tout pour les souvenirs qui lui rappelait jour après jour…

-Il me faut une pause !

Il fit demi-tour et commença à courir, se servant d'un escalier menant à un étage il grimpa sur les toits, courant de plus en plus vite en direction de chez l'Hokage. Une fois là-bas il demande une audience qu'il eu, à sa grande surprise, immédiatement.

-Hokage-sama !

-Tu n'étais pas là pour le rapport de fin de mission, pourquoi ?

-J'étais… quelque peu bouleversé…

-Mouais, je te demande même pas pourquoi vue comment ces mots sonne faux venant de toi…

-Je demande, pour l'équipe, une pause… si vous le voulez bien…

-C'est marrant… l'autre énergumène a demandé la même chose…

Sasuke, accroupis, tête baissé, releva soudainement le visage…

-C'est marrant comme tu réagis vite !

-Alors je ne suis pas le seul ! Donc…

-Cela ne veux rien dire…

-Oui mais…

-Tu contestes les paroles de ton Hokage ?

-…

-Bon, tu es déjà plus calme dans ta demande donc je veux bien vous la donner… mais c'est bien parce que mon élève est blessé !

-Oui Hokage-sama…

-Bon, tu peux sortir… Ah ! Prends-en bien soin…

Sasuke s'arrêta avant d'avoir franchis la porte, il écarquilla les yeux sous la demande de la Godaime mais elle ne vit rien, puis il reprit son chemin…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : C'est encore moi !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : ...

Shield : Bah quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu mérites même pas qu'on te parle...

Shield : Maiheuuuuu ! Reviews please !


	2. Voix

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Avouez, vous êtes déçus que ce soi moi uhu…

**Disclaimer : **Dois-je préciser ?

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/ ( ça a changé)

Voix

Tsunade se tourna, elle était désormais dos à la porte, c'est à ce moment que Shizune fit son entrée…

-Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fait demander ?

-Oui, va à l'hôpital et informe Sakura que ces craintes, bien qu'elles soient minime comparé aux miennes, sont belles et bien réelle…

-Tout de suite Hokage-sama !

La jeune kunoichi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant une Hokage déstabilisé par la situation…

-Il nous met vraiment dans une sale situation le sale gosse !

Elle soupira et regagna son siège, observant sa paperasse sans y toucher…

La première élève de l'ex-sanin arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital où créchait Sakura…

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Un message important de la part de l'Hokage.

-Je vois…

-Elle m'a demandé de vous informer que vos craintes se sont révélées juste.

-…

La kunoichi rose baissa la tête, le silence ce fut durant de longue minute jusqu'à ce que son aîné se mette à briser le silence réconfortant…

-Qu'elle est cette histoire ?

-Juste l'histoire d'un amour brisé et d'une famille qui va mourir…

-Comment ?

-Je ne peux en dire plus…

-Bien, je vous laisse vous reposez…

Elle disparut comme elle était venue, Sakura, abattu, serrait les poings…

-Je le savais...

Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne et frappa sur le lit…

-Je le savais !

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers le blond, évanouis, à côté de son lit…

-Mais toi tu n'es pas de son avis…

Elle eu un sourire en coin avant de s'allonge dans son lit…

-Il vaut mieux dormir, les prochains jours risques d'être éprouvants…

Le soleil se couchait au loin lorsque Naruto se réveilla. Il regarda une dernière fois Sakura avant de sortir pour se diriger chez lui…

De son côté Sasuke c'était à nouveau installer dans l'herbe, sous le ciel illuminé des dernière lueur orangé du soleil…

/Si seulement je pouvais partager ce moment avec toi… Si seulement j'osais… mais je sais ce que tu dirais, je sais très bien comment tu réagirais, chaque geste que tu fais, chaque mouvement que je scrute le prouve. Pourquoi il a fallut que cela tombe sur moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans ce triangle à sens unique ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu l'aimes…/

Il leva son bras vers le ciel qui devenait sombre…

/Au loin, une lueur brillante et orange, comme le soleil… comme toi… comme ces flammes qui me rongent… Devant moi, un ciel obscure, comme le fond de mon âme, comme la fumée qui m'étouffe, cette fumée qui me tue petit à petit en même temps que toi et tes flammes… Tu me brûles, tu me détruis, mais moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi…/

Il serre le poing et lorsqu'il remarque qu'une goutte rouge, tombé de sa main, glisse sur son visage, il la rouvre, laissant apparaître sa paume recouverte d'un liquide écarlate…

/Chaque fois c'est la même chose… je me retrouve devant ce mur de flamme, je sais qu'il est derrière, je le sais ! Mais lorsque je tend la main je me brûle… je n'oserais jamais franchir ce mur au risque de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté… Je sais qu'il est de l'autre côté mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a… Traverser ce mur ? Impossible… je ne crois plus en mes rêves…/

Inconsciemment il avait posé sa main sur ses yeux, pour se cacher de la vérité ou pour pouvoir replonger dans ses rêves ?

/Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça… à chaque fois c'est pareil… je ressens un pincement au cœur, mon ventre se tord, et mes yeux me brûle… chaque matin, lorsque je réalise que ce que j'ai vue n'était qu'une illusion… tout les jours quand je réalise qu'il est fou de l'autre… toute les nuits quand je me couche dans un lit… seul… Je serais prêt à tout pour lui ! Mais rien ne sert de prier… ce soi-disant Dieu ne m'a jamais écouté et il ne commencera pas…/

Il sortit un kunai, regardant la lame briller sous la faible lueur de la lune… rousse…

/Cette lune ! Je la hais ! Elle me fait trop penser à lui /

Il approcha la lame de sa gorge, restant dans cette position durant quelques secondes avant de faire glisser le métal froid sur sa peau jusqu'à son cœur…

/Chaque fois que je te vois lui sourire c'est là que tu me plante ton amitié… ta rivalité… je crois que cette nuit je ne vais encore pas dormir…/

Il lâcha son arme, avant de tomber sur le sol elle lui érafla la jambe, laissant une fine blessure à peine perceptible.

/Je crois qu'il m'a donné le coup de grâce aujourd'hui… Il a pleuré, il a hurlé sa souffrance ! Lors de mon départ, bien sur il était énervé, mais il n'y pas eu de sentiments aussi fort dans son cris… il n'a pas compris pourquoi je me suis retourné à ce moment…pourquoi j'ai caché mon visage, dont la jalousie et la haine avaient tracés le moindre trait, à ses yeux d'un azure si pur, si beau… beaucoup trop beau… /

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, mais plus rien ne pouvait le tirer de ses pensées…

/Le froid…. La solitude… l'amertume… la haine… la jalousie… la tristesse… voilà de quoi je vais vivre…/

Il récupère son arme et la range avant de se lever et d'avancer en direction de sa demeure vide et froide. Il croisa un homme qui hurla de peur à sa vue avant de s'enfuir, ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva chez lui qu'il compris la raison de toute cette peur.

/Du sang ! J'avais complètement oublié…/

Le haut de son visage était recouvert de sang ainsi que son bandeau frontal et une fine ligne écarlate divisait le reste en deux… Il se lava rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, dans l'espérance de pouvoir trouver le sommeil…

Elle leva les bras pour s'étirer, aujourd'hui elle sortait déjà. Les soins prodigués par Tsunade étaient vraiment efficaces.

-Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, personne ne l'aura… et il n'aura personne…

Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et habillée elle se regarda dans la glace avec un sourire des plus mesquin…

-J'ai un tour d'avance sur toi… et j'ai pris ton fou… tu as perdus beaucoup trop mon cher, tu es bientôt echec…

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses quelques affaires avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Une fois chez elle, elle mit en œuvre son plan de dernier recourt… il l'avait fait souffrir et lui avait mentit durant tout ce temps, maintenant elle allait se venger…

Comme d'habitude Sasuke arriva en premier au point de rendez-vous, restant immobile devant ce lieu qu'il connaissait si bien mais où il souhaitait chaque jour oublier son existence... ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'aujourd'hui allait être pire que les autres…

Sakura arriva quelques minutes plus tard, faisant des grands signes…

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

/Et voilà… première chose qui me déplaît…/

Mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne s'accrocha pas à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se contenta de s'approcher très près de lui… Ce fut au tour du blondinet d'arriver et ce fut le même schéma, ce schéma que détestait le brun…

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

/L'entendre hurler son nom me donne des frissons… j'en ai marre de toujours devoir subir ça chaque jour…/

-Naruto-kun !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase… ça n'était jamais arrivé mais c'était déjà bien assez douloureux pour lui… et voilà que maintenant elle s'y mettait… il courut et sauta dans les bras que Sakura avait grand ouverte et ils se serrèrent longuement. L'Uchiwa déglutit difficilement à la vu de cette…

/…abomination ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller, Naruto courera toujours derrière Sakura mais elle restera indifférente ! Elle se concentrera sur moi qui serait complètement impassible devant ses déclarations et… et… le triangle restera en forme… j'aurais dût le briser avant elle… est-ce moi qui lui ai fait changer d'avis où bien est-ce qu'elle…/

Son cœur se serra comme jamais, il avait l'impression d'étouffer…

/Mais…/

Devant lui, Sakura embrassait son blond, celui à qui il n'avait osé rien dire car il connaissait déjà les sentiments… mais au lieu d'en profiter elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, le regard malsain et victorieux…

/Elle sait ! Elle sait et elle joue avec moi /

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux il préféra leur tourner le dos. Elle avait gagné, rien de tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était pour Naruto, tout était fait de façons à ce qu'il souffre le plus possible. Kakashi arriva à peine quelques minutes après, félicitant le nouveau couple avant de leur annoncer qu'après la demande de Sasuke il avait belle est bien obtenu quelques jours de vacances.

-Mais, pourquoi tu es venu Sasuke si tu savais ça ? demanda l'argenté à son élève

/C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je suis venu /

-Je… je ne sais pas… bégaya-t-il

-Bon ! dit le réceptacle de Kyuubi en passant son bras autour de la taille de le jeune kunoichi, on va aller faire un tour ! On vous laisse !

-Au revoir Kakashi-sensei… au revoir Sasuke !

Elle lui envoyait encore un nouveau pique en pleine poitrine. Plus de « -kun » à la fin, montrant bien que c'était par pur vengeance qu'elle faisait ça, pas pour le rendre jaloux et le récupérer. Plus aucune marque montrant qu'ils sont proche… rien… elle le rejette, le piétine tel une bête, elle veut le détruire à petit feu avec de simple petit détails qu'il relèverait bien sur sans aucun problème mais auquel le blond ne ferait aucune attention… Il tombât à genoux et s'empêcha de s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol avec ses bras, l'ex-anbu ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son élève s'approcha et lorsque sa main se trouva à quelques centimètre il la repoussa d'un geste vif avant de s'enfuir en direction du seul lieu où il pourrait être seul, le seul endroit où il pourrait haïr cette existence tranquillement, sans pitié de personnes intéressés…

La rose et le blond avançaient calmement, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule…

-Il ne lui reste plus qu'un pion, mais il ne pourra pas protéger le roi…

-Tu as dit quelque chose Sakura-chan ?

-Non, rien du tout… continu…

Il continua alors son histoire tandis qu'elle pensait à comment continué à faire souffrir son bouc émissaire…

En haut de sa tour Tsunade voyait tout. Elle avait vus Sakura embrasser Naruto. Elle avait vus Sasuke courir, s'enfuir. Elle savait ce que préparait sa protégée…

-Sakura… te rends-tu compte de l'erreur que tu commets ? La perte d'un clan ou d'un amour n'est rien comparée à la souffrance que tu lui fais subir, il n'y a rien de normal dans ton geste, ce n'est même plus de l'ordre de la vengeance…

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son siège, croisant les doigts, les coudes sur le bureau, puis elle tourna son regard vers la kunoichi devant elle…

-Shizune !

-Oui Hokage-sama !

-Dès demain faite venir Sasuke Uchiwa dans mon bureau !

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Il vaut mieux le laisser seul un instant…

-Oui Hokage-sama !

Elle se laissa tomber au fond de son siège avec un soupir…

-Espérons qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise d'ici là…

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver quelque chose à lui dire de correct pour le lendemain…

Le dernier Uchiwa était recroquevillé sur lui-même au milieu de la prairie, sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, ses épaules montaient et descendaient au rythme de ses sanglots…

/Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Elle ne le mérite même pas ! Elle ne fait que se jouer de lui pour me détruire… il l'aime mais elle ne fait que jouer avec lui et moi je me prend toutes les balles… Je suis au milieu d'un champ de bataille, avant je ne prenais que les balles perdus, mais maintenant je suis la cible principale… je suis mort… cette âme à cessé d'exister et ce corps n'est qu'une enveloppe vide qui marche par mécanisme… je la hais ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose… qu'elle crève à petit feu tout comme elle est en train de détruire ce qui reste de moi… Tout mes rêves sont partit en fumée… ils n'existaient déjà plus pour moi, mais même ceux dont j'osais pensée durant les quelques nuits de sommeil que je m'offrais de temps à autres, même ceux-là sont en miettes… Le mur de flamme devient de plus en plus épais et de plus en plus haut. La fumée à envahis la pièce… ma pièce… j'étouffe et je brûle en même temps… je en sais pas si je vais me réveillé demain où si mon sommeil sans rêve seras le dernier… j'espère que la deuxième optique est la vrai. Je ne pourrais supporter ses sarcasmes et ses sourires tandis qu'elle l'embrasse, ses gestes… mes nuits seront hantés par les multiples chose dont elle aura pus profiter, rien que pour se venger. L'imaginer en train de le toucher, le caresser, le sentir… tout ça me dégoûte et j'ai vraiment du mal à…./

Il a un sursaut et met sa main devant sa bouche, empêchant de recracher les derniers morceaux de nourritures qu'il risque d'avaler…

/Je n'ai plus faim de rien… j'ai à peine soif… je n'ai plus goût à rien, même pas à le voir s'énerver contre moi… une goutte viens de tomber sur mon visage… elle glisse le long de mes traits… et voilà désormais la pluie vient se mêler de mes affaires.. si elle croit qu'elle pourra me laver de mes souffrances… je commence à avoir froid mais de toute façons… je n'aurais jamais chaud… jamais… je ne le mérite sans doute pas, c'est la seul raison que je trouve pour que les dieux s'acharne sur mon sort à ce point… mon frère… Orochimaru et mon erreur… Naruto… Naru… Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui /

Il se redressa et secouait la tête de droite à gauche comme fou enfermé, cette tête qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Sur son visage on pouvait voir l'expression d'un fou… il avait complètement perdu la raison…

/Je dois l'oublier ! Complètement ! Mais c'est aussi simple que ça ! Ahah ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Je vais l'effacer de ma mémoire ! Et après elle ne pourra plus rien ! Rien ! Ahah ! Je suis un génie ! Elle ne pourra plus rien du tout ! Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis un génie ! Je suis un Uchiwa ! Ahah ! C'est complètement simple ! Mais oui ! Ahah /

Il se leva et commença à courir, visage, son corps, son âme puait la folie pure ! Il avait complètement perdu tout sens du discernement, puis il trébucha et percuta un rocher. Il s'était évanouis… perdu dans les bras de Morphée… une âme errante entre la terreur et la folie…

/Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Le faite de l'avoir perdu… non… d'avoir la preuve que je l'ai perdu, ça me détruit à ce point ? Savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je ne l'aurais à moi… pour moi… avec moi…. Du moins pas plus qu'en tant qu'amis ou rivale… j'en ai marre de me mentir… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne…/

-Mais tu vas te taire !

/Qui es-tu /

-Ne cherche pas à ouvrir les yeux, tu es inconscient…

/Répond-moi ! Qui es-tu/

-Juste quelqu'un qui sait que tu ne dois pas abandonner…

/Mais…/

-N'abandonne pas… tout n'est pas perdu, je le sais mieux que quiconque…

/Répond-moi ! Qui es-tu /

Il se réveille en sursaut, repoussant les draps par la même occasion…

/Des draps /

-J'ai eu raison de te suivre on dirait…

-Qui…

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur son sensei… il était chez Kakashi…

-Pourqu… c'est vous qui me parliez ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas pus te parler, tu dormais !

Il posa sa main sur son front, vérifiant si il n'était pas malade…

/C'est ma folie qui a altéré ma logique de perception où quoi /

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je… euh…

-Ah ! L'Hokage t'a fait demandé, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en état mais que dès que tu serais réveillé je t'enverrais la voir…

-Vous lui av…

-Je n'ai dis et ne dirais à personne ce que j'ai vus hier… après ton statut de déserteur tu serais immédiatement renvoyé… je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois mon élève… de plus je ne sais pas pourquoi tu était comme ça…

-…

-Tu n'as rien à dire… je pense que c'est dut à un choc personnel…

-…

-Je ne répèterais rien et veillerais même à oublier ce que j'ai vus… sur ce, va voir Tsunade-sama…

-Oui !

Il se leva du lit, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et courut en direction de l'immense tour…

-Sasuke ! Ca v…

Naruto qui passait par là, seul, n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas entendus et ne s'arrêterais pas…

/Qu'a-t-elle à me dire /

Il entra dans le bâtiment à une vitesse hallucinante, montant les étages et évitant les multiples ninja venus la voir avec une dextérité hors normes pour finir par ouvrir la double porte du bureau…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Et de deux !

Kyuubi : Pourquoi tu comptes, tu les as déjà tous écrit !

Shield : C'était à moi de le dire pour être un peu plus haïs ! Pas à toi !

Sasuke : T'as vus ce que tu me fais ? Mon Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Naruto : T'as vus ce que t'as fait à Sasuke ! ET pourquoi tu m'as mis avec elle ! T'es complètement malade ! Dernièrement… que fait Kyuubi là ?

Shield : Je l'ai invité…

Naruto : Mais c'est de la tr…

Lasurvolté : Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Naruto : Me dit pas que…

Shield : Si… elle aussi…

Naruto : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _se jette dans les bras de Sasuke_

Sasuke : Ca devrais se passer comme ça ! T'as vus ce que tu me fais !

Naruto : Moi aussi !

Kyuubi : Moi auss…

Shield/Naruto/Sasuke/Lasurvolté : Toi t'as rien !

Kyuubi : …

Lasurvolté : Je veux la suite !

Shield : Vous allez pas vous plaindre… Vous connaissez déjà le script…

Lasurvolté : Erreur fatale…

Bruit de lecteur qui hurle derrière la porte…

Shield : Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Lasurvolté : Je suis là…

Kyuubi : Il est désespérant… Reviews !


	3. Détester

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Shield (oui, je met même pas de commentaire stupide pour une fois)

**Disclaimer : **Snif…

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

Détester

-Ton ton sec me surprend… rétorqua l'Hokage

-C'est juste que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Oh mais va-t-en dans ce cas là ! La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ne vaut sans doute pas la peine que tu t'y intéresses plus que ça…

-Si c'était pour ça, pas la peine de me demander de venir…

-Uzumaki Naruto…

L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil…

/Pourquoi elle parle de Naruto /

-Je sais tout.

-Tout ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent… as-tu remarquer quelque chose d'étrange chez Sakura ?

-Mis à part qu'elle c'est soudainement décidé de sortir avec Naruto, qu'elle ne le regarde même pas quand ils s'embrassent et qu'elle me lance des sourire victorieux à chaque fois que je la croise je ne crois pas…

-Bien… si Sakura est comme ça c'est qu'elle…

-…sait pour moi, merci j'avais compris…

-En vérité c'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'enquêter…

-QUOI !

/Alors c'est à elle que je dois de l'avoir perdu ! Elle va…/

-Mais je n'avais pas prévus que cela aille si loin… dans la situation présente j'allais essayer de faire pression sur toi pour obtenir au moins un héritier, même non légitime, du clan Uchiwa… mais…

-Elle n'a pas accepté mon choix et vous a devancé…

-Pour ma part, une fois la descendance assuré je t'aurais laissé vivre ta vie tranquillement, voir aurait peut-être intervenus auprès des villageois à cause de…

-Oui, je sais déjà où cela aurait mené…

-Mais dans sa crise de jalousie elle n'a pas réfléchis à ce qu'elle faisait…

-Si je lis entre les lignes vous venez de me dire « Je veux bien t'aider mais dans ce cas tu dois me promettre de donner naissance à au moins un héritier » c'est bien cela ?

Tsunade lui tourna le dos, regardant le « faux couple » se balader dans les rues…

-C'est bien cela…

Sasuke avança en direction de la sortit puis s'arrêta un instant avant de demander…

-Puis-je apprendre autre chose de votre part ?

-Sakura ne se laisse embrasser par Naruto que devant toi…

-Merci… ça pourrait être utile…

Il eu un sourire et sortit de la tour le plus vite qu'il put.

/Sakura… tu m'as trahis et te venge par jalousie pur et tu le trahis sans cesse à chaque minutes qui passent… Ne pense pas t'en sortir si facilement /

Le brun entama donc sa « chasse » au blond, traversant le village caché de part en part, allant jusqu'à demander si certains de ses amis ne l'avaient pas vus…

/Mais où sont-ils ? Aurait-elle prévus ma venu ? A-t-elle pris la fuite ? Ce n'est pas du genre de Sakura… bien que ce qui se passe ne soit pas son genre non plus… mais je ne dois pas arrêter ! Je dois lui faire savoir ! Il ne doit pas rester avec elle ! Elle lui ment ! Je dois l'aider et peut-être qu'il…/

Sasuke secoua vivement sa tête

/Non ! Je sais très bien où ça en est et je sais d'autant plus que c'est impossible… pourtant…/

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et commença à regarder le soleil…

/J'aimerais tellement y croire… mais la façons dont il réagit avec Sakura prouve bien plusieurs chose… et il ne me considère que comme un ami… Je hais cette foutu réalité ! Mais d'abord je dois au moins le débarrasser de Sakura…/

-Et bien… Qui aurait crus qu'un jour on verrait le grand Sasuke Uchiwa avec autre chose qu'un visage de glace !

Détachant son regard de l'astre lumineux il regardant en direction de son interlocuteur…

-Shika ?

-Shikamaru !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu ne dors pas à cette heure ?

-Et voilà ! Il a reprit son masque !

- De quel masque tu parles ?

-Tu crois vraiment être capable de me mentir à moi ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah ! Ils sont sous l'arbre là-bas !

Le Nara pointa la colline à l'opposé de la direction que prenait le brun puis il avança calmement vers lui, au moment où ils furent côte à côte, sans arrêter sa marche, il lui glissa quelques mots sans que personnes n'entendent…

-Evite de trop le regarder… un jour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Sakura et l'Hokage vont comprendre ce que tu veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase que Shikamaru disparut dans la ruelle adjacente…

/Lui aussi ? Certes c'est bien le ninja le plus intelligent que je connaisse mais… il a été capable de percer mon masque ? Pas le temps de trop réfléchir, je dois d'abord trouver Naruto /

Il reprit alors sa course, mais cette fois il avait un endroit où aller, il savait où chercher. Le soleil chutait pour laisser place à la lune, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le début de la journée, mais il continuait d'avancer, coûte que coûte…

/C'est pas comme-ci le village en dépendait mais… je ne peux pas le laisser avec cette mégère tout simplement parce j'ai… énormément faim/

Devant lui, un immense arbre et à son pied un couple éphémère dirigé par une personne avide de vengeance qui ne pensait même pas à la souffrance qu'elle était capable d'infliger. Lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke, elle se jeta instantanément sur le blond qui ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance…

-NARUTO !

Ce dernier se libéra de l'étreinte de la kunoichi et avança vers l'Uchiwa…

-Quoi ? Tu veux me parler ?

-Viens !

Il lui attrapa la main, son cœur s'accéléra mais il n'y laissa rien paraître. Le brun s'élança alors dans les rues de Konoha, traînant derrière lui son « rivale ». Une fois arriver dans un endroit calme il le plaqua contre le mur et plongea son regard dans le sien…

/Surtout évité de perdre le contrôle, je ne suis pas là pour ça /

-Euh… Sasuke ?

-Ou… oui ?

-Tu voulait me parler, non ?

-Ah… euh… oui… écoute moi Naruto…

-Oh mais vus comment on est je ne peux que t'écouter…

-… donc… S'il te plaît, évite Sakura !

-Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

-Elle ne t'aime pas !

Le blond le repoussa et se fut alors au tour de l'Uchiwa de se retrouver dos au mur…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Bien sur qu'elle m'aime !

-Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect qu'elle t'embrasse soudainement ?

-Elle n'osait pas avant !

-Qu'elle ne te dise jamais de « je t'aime » ?

-Elle est timide !

-Tu réalises qu'elle ne te regarde même pas lorsqu'elle t'embrasse ?

-Comment je peux le savoir, je ferme les yeux ! Et puis comment tu le sais ? Tu nous espionnes ?

-Pas la peine, elle ne t'embrasse que devant moi, d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

Naruto recula d'un pas, les yeux grands ouverts, puis il reprit ses esprits, avança calmement vers Sasuke qui se redressa, le sourire victorieux aux lèvres… puis une immense douleur à l'abdomen… Le blond… son blond venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il s'écroula sur le sol, toussant comme un malade…

-Tu ne mérite vraiment pas une quelconque amitié ! Tu n'as pas saisit ta chance à temps et voilà que tu te venge en lui trouvant des défauts ! Je te déteste !

A ses mots la toux du brun s'accéléra violemment, sa tête était collé contre le sol tandis que ses bras entouraient sa taille. Dans l'ombre, à l'entrée de la ruelle, une silhouette souriait d'un air mauvais et murmura pour elle-même…

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de donner le coup final, le fou bloque ton roi mon cher… tu es echec…

Puis cette même silhouette avança dans en direction du blond…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai simplement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas mentir Sakura-chan… répondit-il sur un ton sec

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas supporter qu'il te traite d'une tel manière… viens, on s'en va…

Il passa son bras autour de la fine taille de la medic-nin et retourna dans la grande rue…

/Elle… elle avait… tout prévus…/

Il tenta de se lever mais retomba aussitôt…

/Au moins je suis sur d'une chose, ahah… je n'ai plus à me faire d'illusion… il me hait… autant que je la hais…/

Il se leva à nouveau et prit appuis sur le mur pour pouvoir avancer…

/J'aurais dus prévoir cette réaction… mais la colère ma aveuglé et m'a fait oublier l'une des règles primordiale… réfléchir…/

Après quelques pas difficile il était en plein soleil, dans cette lumière orangé qui s'effaçait à l'horizon…

/Le soleil se couche… et je meurs avec…/

Il tourna la tête et pouvait déjà apercevoir la lune…

/Hier c'était la pleine lune… maintenant elle descend et se brise tout comme moi… elle a même perdu sa lueur rousse qui me rappelait « lui »… je n'ose même plus employer son prénom…/

Sous le regard inquiet des quelques villageois qui l'avais remarqué, dans l'obscurité naissante, il avançait, toujours aussi difficilement, toujours en s'appuyant contre le mur, toujours avec ce regard vide…

/La voir pleine et rousse me donnait l'impression qu'on était ensemble… hier sa couleur m'avait dégoûté… aujourd'hui elle n'existe même plus et l'astre de la nuit s'effrite…/

En tournant la tête il put voir une silhouette avancer vers lui… sa vue se troublait…

/Il a frappé fort quand même…/

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler… la silhouette lui tendait la main…

/Qui est-ce /

Puis ce fut le noir le plus complet…

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une maison inconnue…

/ENCORE /

-Je te laisse en t'indiquant le chemin à suivre et je te retrouve à t'évanouir en public…

-Shikamaru ?

-Encore et toujours…

-C'est ma semaine dites donc…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hier Kakashi, aujourd'hui toi…

-Il sait ?

-Non…

Le dernier Uchiwa leva la tête vers son compagnon et le fixa d'un air interrogateur…

-Tu sembles beaucoup t'intéresser à mon histoire d'un coup…

-Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je ne t'aiderais pas et te laisserais dormir dehors si je te vois t'évanouir en pleine rue…

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Je te demande en quoi ça t'intéresses que Kakashi-sensei sache ou pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… la question est venus toute seul… Bon, tu es réveillé, tu peu sortir de mon lit ?

Sasuke acquisa et tenta de se lever mais, prit d'atroce douleur, il retomba aussitôt…

-Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un boulet !

-Non, tu vas juste m'empêcher de dormir !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-22h30…

-C'est sur, toi tu t'endors vers 20h donc là…

-Je savais que j'aurais dus te laisser pourrir dehors…

Le blessé tenta à nouveau de se lever malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait, il se dressa sur ses jambes et entreprit de sortir de la pièce…

-Tu as prévus d'aller où comme ça ?

-Chez moi !

-Bon, je te raccompagne…

Passant son bras sous l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, ils entamèrent le chemin menant jusqu'à l'immense demeure qui lui servait de maison…

-Tu t'ennuis pas trop chez toi ?

-Regarde la taille de ma maison et regarde ma taille…

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois sur la défensive ?

-Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on parle trop !

-Pourtant tu supportes mieux ça avec Narut…

Ne réalisant son erreur que trop tard il ne put que se maudire intérieurement pour le silence qui allait suivre cette phrase…

/C'est vrai que si on cherche bien ce n'est vraiment pas difficile de savoir pour moi…/

-Bon, tu pourrais te réveiller ? On arrive chez toi !

Devant eux se trouvaient l'immense et sombre bâtisse du clan qui fut détruit en une nuit… Shikamaru laissa le brun devant chez lui et avec de disparaître dans la pénombre il lui dit une dernière phrase…

-Evite de détruire définitivement le clan ce soir ! Cela ne sert à rien de te morfondre…

-…

Sasuke se servit des dernières force qu'il avait pour aller se coucher sur son lit…

/Je me demande… si je restais allonger ici, ça ne serait pas mieux ? Je ne dérangerais personne et moi je pourrais enfin rester éternellement dans cette univers où mon rêve est possible… de toute façons il ne me reste plus que ça à faire… le filet qu'elle a tendus c'est refermé sur moi, il me déteste… Je pense que je n'oserais plus jamais lui adresser la parole… bonne idée, je vais demander à Kakashi-sensei, non ! A Tsunade de me changer de groupe… je vais me trouver une femme, avoir des gosses, comme ça elle sera contente et ensuite j'essayerais de l'oublier…/

Il ferma les yeux…

/Non… c'est impossible de l'oublier… tout comme c'est impossible d'oublier ce coup… ces paroles, qui m'ont sans doute fait beaucoup plus mal… puis « elle »… elle m'a arraché le cœur, anéanti l'âme et maintenant elle va attendre que je m'occupe de détruire ma carcasse vide tout seul… sans se salir les mains…/

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même…

/Peut-être que je ne me réveillerais pas ! Peut-être que je pourrais enfin rêver éternellement…/

De fines larmes coulaient le long de son visage…

/Mais je sais très bien que tout mes rêve ne sont qu'illusion… je n'y crois plus… je ne peu plus y croire. Avant… avant… je n'osait plus y croire, mais il restait une part de possibilité mais là… maintenant… j'ai franchis se mur de feu et ne voit que le vide…/

-Tu n'as rien franchis…

/Encore toi ? Est-ce que je dormirais /

-Tu n'as pas franchis le mur, tu l'as justement renforcé encore…

/Raison de plus pour me laisser aller…/

-Non ! Tu n'as pas encore perdu, il te reste encore des chances !

/Qui es-tu pour me dire ça /

-Je sais que cela semble impossible mais… il ne te déteste pas autant qu'il le prétend…

/Mensonge ! Je l'ai entendus ! Il m'a dit qu'il me détestait ! Si je ne peux pas lui faire ouvrir les yeux c'est qu'elle a gagné…/

-Non… elle n'a pas gagné… en qui as-t-il le plus confiance ?

/Elle…/

-Je vais te reposer la question… Que rêve-t-il d'être ?

/…/

-Alors ?

/Tu voudrais me faire croire que Tsunade pourrait lui faire entendre raison /

-Pas seulement elle… mais toi aussi…

/Nan… je ne suis bon à rien…/

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… « -N'abandonne pas… tout n'est pas perdu, je le sais mieux que quiconque… »

/Mais qui es-tu /

-On me connais sous le nom de…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : En voilà une fin qu'elle est bien ! Attendez-vous à pire d'ici peu ! Mwhahahahahahaha !

Lasurvolté : Je confirme ! Bouhahahahahahahaha !

Kyuubi : Moi on a pas encore parler de moi, mais je suis sur que ça va venir ! On ne peux pas oublier une star tel que moi dans une fic… aussi sadique ! Mwhahahahahahahaha

Shield/Lasurvolté/Kyuubi : Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Naruto/Sasuke : Ils sont complètement fous…

Lasurvolté : Mais nan !

Shield : C'est qu'une illusion d'optique !

Kyuubi : Je suis le meilleur !

Shield/Lasurvolté : Comme nous !

Naruto/Sasuke : --'…

Shield : Un chibi review pour la route please !


	4. Echec

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Shield (oui, je met même pas de commentaire stupide pour une fois)

**Disclaimer : **Snif…

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

Echec

Un son strident traverse la pièce. Une main s'élève et s'abat sur l'objet qui a troublé son sommeil. Un bâillement raisonne puis il se décide à émerger doucement de ce qu'il aurait pus appelé « son énième nuit sans rêve ». Il repousse le drap qui le recouvre et s'assit sur son lit…

-Sans ce réveil j'aurais pus savoir qui c'était…

Il frappa son poing sur son matelas…

-Saloperie de réveil !

Les yeux mi-clos, accentué par les cernes qui les soulignes, il observe cette pièce qu'il appel encore sa chambre. Pas pour longtemps…

/Je suis le conseil de cette voix encore une fois ! Une seule et unique fois ! Et si ça ne marche pas…/

Se servant du peu de force qu'il a dans les bras, il se lève, puis se dirige d'un pas las vers la salle de bain, se tenant continuellement le ventre…

/Si je mange je sens que ça va mal finir… mieux vaut aller directement sous la douche… il paraît que l'eau froide apaise la douleur…/

L'eau ruisselle sur sa peau pâle, ses mains visitant chaque parcelle de son corps, il ne réfléchis plus et n'agis plus que par instinct et réflexe…

/Je n'ai plus envie de rien, je n'ai plus rien… même plus le rêve que mes mains soit remplacer par les siennes… que je me laisse aller à ses envies, simplement… c'est « elle » qui doit en profiter…/

Il lève le bras pour frapper contre le mur mais ne fait rien, restant immobile un court instant…

/Je n'éprouve même plus de haine… suis-je vraiment devenus vide ? M'as-t-elle détruit à se point ? J'ai l'impression d'essayer moi-même d'effacer tous ses moments de ma mémoire…/

Le brun arrêta l'eau et prit la première serviette qui se trouvait sous sa main. Après s'être méticuleusement séché il descendit les marches de la demeure où il habite… seul… le tissu humide autour de la taille…

/Bah… Je me demande pourquoi je met ma serviette comme ça… je suis seul et je suis sec…/

L'Uchiwa ouvrit le frigo mais, ne trouvant plus l'utilité de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre…

/Chaque marche grince sous mes pas… l'une d'elle va-t-elle se briser sous mon poids ? Un petit séjour à l'hôpital me donnera un peu de distraction…/

Une fois dans la pièce où il venait de se réveiller un quart d'heure plus tôt, il hésita entre deux option qui s'offraient à lui…

/Je suis sensé aller voir Tsunade… mais elle ne m'attend pas… et puis je préfèrerait rester seul dans ce lit… je ne risquerais pas de croiser son regard…/

Les paroles de sa discussion nocturne lui revenaient en tête. Le seul moyen de le récupérer….

/C'est mon dernier et ultime moyen de récupérer Naruto… ou plutôt de le tirer des griffes de cette… cette…/

N'essayant même pas de finir de formuler correctement sa pensée, il avança vers le meuble en face de lui… après avoir enfilé quelques affaires il sortit de chez lui…

/Vus comment tout le monde me regarde je dois vraiment avoir une tête de mort…/

Préférant la solution des toits, il escalada une bâtisse et entama sa course vers la tour de son dernier espoir… C'est une fois là-bas qu'il demanda une audience qui lui fut accordé en un temps beaucoup trop court à son goût…

/Elle savait que je venais où quoi ? Serait-ce elle qui me parle ? Non… sinon elle parlerait d'elle à la troisième personn… théorie à vérifier…/

Il ouvrit les portes d'un coup vif, fit trois pas dans la salle et se tint à nouveau le ventre…

/Donner un coup sec avec les bras n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… voilà que même ça sa se répercute sur le coup que je me suis prit…/

-Tu as mal ? demanda la Godaime

-Non ! Ca se voit tant que ça ? répondit-il ironiquement

-Tu sais quoi ? On t'enlève tes cernes, on t'ouvre un peu les yeux et on pourrait presque retrouver le Sasuke froid d'il y a quelques jours !

-Vous faite de l'humour maintenant…

-Vus comment tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur j'en déduit que…

-…

-Et le coup, ne me dit pas que c'est bien lui qui te…

Elle n'eut pour simple réponse qu'un soupir accompagné d'une dérivation de regard en direction de la fenêtre… le regard glacial du brun s'était muté en un regard emprunt de tristesse et de détresse…

-Je vois… soupira l'Hokage

A peine ces paroles furent-elles prononcées que le regard de Sasuke se durcis à nouveau…

-De quoi es-tu venu me parler ? ajouta-t-elle

-Je suis venu vous demandez de l'aide.

-Ah ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi moi ? Shikamaru est très intelligent et bien plus proche de Naruto que moi non ?

-Quelqu'un m'as dit que c'était à vous qu'il fallait que je m'adresse…

-Et qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?

-Lorsque je le saurais je vous le dirais…

Un silence lourd s'abattis dans la pièce. Ce fut encore une fois Tsunade qui prit la parole…

-Donc, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit.

-Sois plus précis !

-Pour faire simple, Naruto crois en tout ce que lui dit Sakura et mon statut auprès de votre chère élève n'a pas été favorable aux « négociations »…

-Je vois… et tu penses que le faite que je sois Hokage, place que convoite Naruto, et sensei de Sakura, me donnera plus d'avantage ?

-Oui…

-Bien ! Nous allons tenter notre chance !

Il sortir alors tout les deux de la pièce, sous la plus grande stupéfaction des multiples ninja venus pour une quelconque demande… Une voix féminine s'éleva au dessus des plaintes…

-Tsunade-sama !

-Oui Shizune ?

-Qu'allez vous faire de toutes ses personnes qui attendent ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques seconde avant d'annoncer, le sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu vas t'en occuper ! Je te laisse tout les droit d'un Hokage le temps que je m'occupe de ce… petit problème !

Puis elle disparut du champ de vision de sa disciple.

Durant la longue recherche qui s'en suivit ils rencontrèrent de multiples personnes, cherchant des nouvelles des plus hauts problèmes de Konoha…

/Ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas pratique de se balader avec une Hokage dans Konoha…/

-Tsunade-sama ?

-Qu'il y a-t-il mon cher Sasuke ? Tu as trouvé cette boule de nerfs ambulante ?

-…merci…

Elle sourit légèrement mais n'ajouta rien. Un simple « merci » venant de sa part montrait bien l'étendus de ce qu'il lui demandait… pas simplement ramener le blond… mais aussi le ramener lui…

/Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle veux bien aider un jeune ninja de Konoha, qui plus est ex-déserteur, alors qu'elle a un tas de responsabilités, des obligations ainsi qu'un nombres incalculable de personnes à voir… elle retarde tout ça pour… moi /

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu où ils étaient sur de trouver Naruto à midi, qu'il soit accompagné ou pas…

-Naruto-kun, tu n'en a pas marre de toujours manger des ramen ?

-Nan, c'est très bon les ramen ! Et puis… un autre s'il vous plaît ! Donc, et puis c'est très bon pour la santé !

-Mwouais… tu ne veux pas que je te prépare un bon petit plat ?

-SERIEUX ? Mais je te suis Sakura-chan ! répondit-il avec un énorme sourire

-NARUTO !

L'intéressé se retourna aussitôt pour voir une Hokage en plein milieu de la rue…

-La vieille ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Après un monumentale coup de poing qui lui fit traverser son restaurant favoris, il atterrit dans une rue illuminé o il pus voir son cher ex-ami… Il se rétablis donc sur ses jambes avant de lui dire, d'un ton sec et froid…

-Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais plus te voir !

-Tu te calmes tout de suite ! Il est venu avec moi !

Tsunade traversa les décombre fait dans le magasin et se retrouva désormais derrière le réceptacle de Kyuubi…

-Naruto… que tu me haïsse… je m'en fiche, tu peux me détester de toutes les manières possible mais je ne te veux pas de mal…

/C'est vraiment à contrecœur que je te dit ça… je ne veux pas que tu me déteste…/

-Mais alors pourquoi tu t'en es prit à Sakura-chan Comme ç…

-Parce que c'est la vérité ! lui coupa l'Hokage

Naruto, tout comme Sakura, caché derrière un tas de débris, n'en revenaient pas.

-De… que… mais c'est impossible !

-Naruto… de là où je suis-je vois tout, je sais autant de chose que Sasuke et maintenant je te dis la même chose que lui… je te demande donc, crois-tu encore qu'il te ment ?

Il recula d'un pas et déglutit difficilement…

-Mais… elle… tu mens ! Il t'as demandé de dire ça sous la pression d'un chantage ! C'est impossib…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, cela ayant pour effet de le faire taire quasi-instantanément et ajouta…

-Naruto… crois-moi… je ne te mens pas ! Je sais tout… et puis tu sais très bien que si il avait voulut faire le moindre chantage je lui en aurait collé une et se serait finis…

/Ai pas trop confiance en toi non plus…/

Complètement déboussolé il tomba à genoux par terre… dans seul coin que personne ne voyait, elle observait la scène…

-Nan… moi qui pensait l'avoir eu… il a transformé son pion en reine et a abattu mon fou… j'ai perdu…

-Alors pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu !

La kunoichi frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, la voix résonnait dans la ruelle. C'était Tsunade qui avait prononcés ces mots. Haut et fort, que tous sache qu'elle était présente…

-Tu sa joué avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, tu as porter un autre de tes bras au bord du gouffre et tu ne considère cela que comme un jeu ?

Elle voulut s'échapper mais un bras la retint, la souleva et la porta jusque devant la Godaime…

-Merci Kakashi… tu peux disposer…

/Mais… quand a-t-il sut que… il nous a suivit ? Elle l'a appelé ? Quand /

-Je me demande comment une de mes élève à put en arriver là… se demanda l'argenté

-Je m'occupe d'elle…

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée…

-Tu ne pensais pas que ce « jeu » allait bien se finir tout de même ? Dans chaque scénario tu avais une mauvaise fin, c'est bien dommage que la jalousie t'ais fait perdre la raison à ce point… ajouta l'ex sanin

-…

-Pou… pour… pourquoi ?

C'est d'une voix étouffée qu'il prononça ce simple mot… Naruto commençait à sortir de son mutisme, ses épaules tremblaient. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard rempli de colère dans les yeux vert de Sakura…

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !

-Je n'avais pas le choix. elle esquissa un sourire. Je ne voulait pas prendre de risque… il ne m'aimait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il ai la chance d'être heureux… je ne voulais pas que tu l'…

Tsunade l'assomma d'un coup et la prit sur son épaule…

-Je m'occupe d'elle… Sasuke…

Elle regarda le brun et montra d'un simple aller-retour du regard le blond complètement détruit…

-Je te le confis…

Elle commença à marcher en direction de l'immense tour et au moment où elle passa à côté du brun elle entendit un faible…

-Merci…

Elle s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, ajouta d'un ton ironique…

-Deux fois en une heure ? Fait attention, ça pourrait devenir une habitude !

Puis elle disparut, laissant Sasuke seul avec celui qui lui faisait le plus peur…

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule…

-Elle… elle…

-Du calme… murmura le brun

Il se baissa, posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule du blond, puis finalement il l'entoura de ses bras…

-Du calme… lui susurra-t-il à nouveau

Naruto restait à genoux, les bras de l'Uchiwa le réconfortaient doucement, sentir sa chaleur dans son dos…

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur amis que je puisse avoir… est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

/Si seulement je pouvais être plus pour toi…/

-Comment veux-tu que je ne te pardonne pas baka !

Un faible sourire naquit sur le visage du blond, le brun desserra son étreinte, se mit devant lui et lui tendis la main…

-Tu viens ? Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la journée ?

Quelques secondes passèrent puis il attrapa sa main…

-Pfeuh ! Le futur Hokage ne reste jamais à rien faire !

/Je te préfère avec le sourire…/

-Usuratonkachi !

-T'as dit quoi ?

/Que je t'aime…/  
-Dattebayoo !

-Répète pour voir !

/Même si ce rêve m'est impossible, je continuerais de rêver, je dois le faire ! Effacer toutes ces fausses idées comme quoi je devais les oublier ! Continuer éternellement de rêver et tout aire pour que ce rêve ce réalise ! Mais…/

-Baka !

-Baka toi-même !

/Je n'aurais sans doute jamais le courage d'aller le chercher au travers de ce mur… qu'il ai diminué d'épaisseur ne change rien… j'ai peur de ces flammes et de ce qu'elles cachent… Je n'aurais jamais l'audace de lancer un défis à mon propre rêve… je n'oserais jamais traverser… et je n'oserais jamais aller le chercher…/

Sasuke évité le coup que Naruto lui destinait, lui faucha la jambe et le rattrapa à l'aide de son bras…

-Bon, je te laisse… j'ai des heures de sommeils à rattraper moi !

-Dis tout de suite que tu as peur !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer dans la ruelle…

Il ferma la porte de son immense demeure à clé et avança nonchalamment dans la bâtisse, se libérant du fardeau de ses quelques affaires sur le chemin de sa chambre. Il devait être environs une heure de l'après-midi mais il avait une irrésistible envie de dormir… Une fois installer dans son lit, le réveil assurément éteint au cas où, il ne lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'endormir…

Il rêvait à nouveau… il rêvait à nouveau de cette vie, cette vie où ils vivaient ensemble, où personnes ne souhaitaient les voir se séparer, un beau rêve en somme. Il avançait au bord de la rivière et un bruissement de feuillage attira son attention… dans l'ombre des feuilles se trouvait une silhouette à peine perceptible. C'est cette même silhouette qui lui adressa la parole…

-Tout ceci pourrait être réelle mon cher Sasuke…

-Tu ne m'as pas répondus la dernière fois ! Qui es-tu ?

-C'est dommage que tu ne fasse rien pour que ce rêve devienne réalité…

-J'ai déjà abandonné l'idée de réalisé ce rêve… et peut-être même que demain je ne rêverais à nouveau plus…

-En es-tu sur ?

-En dehors de mon sommeil… je ne rêve plus… je n'ai plus cette flamme qui me poussait à essayer d'aller le chercher… mon rêve n'existe plus…

-Mensonge ! Lorsque tu me dis ça tu me fait pitié… ce mur n'est pas si infranchissable que ça !

-Comment tu…

-Si tu t'avançais vers lui, te rapprochais encore plus… tu aurais une chance…

La voix étrange commençait à se perdre dans le silence… est les derniers mots audibles furent…

-N'oublis jamais… A man's dream will never die Sasuke, les rêves des hommes ne meurent jamais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : J'adore faire souffrir les gens !

Lasurvolté : Ah bah tu l'as sortit ta phrase !

Shield : Vi /grand sourire! Il faut croire en ses rêves !

Akemi : Chalut tout le monde !

Sasuke et Naruto : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Une en plus !

Shield : Mes deux nee-chan !

Kyuubi : Ca va être marrant… mais c'est quand que j'apparais ?

Shield : toujours à te plaindre !

Ero-Shield : Wouais !

Shield : TOI !

Lasurvolté : Tu…

Ero-Shield : Eh oh ! Du calme !

Baka-Shield : Moi aussi je suis là !

Lasurvolté : --…

Shield : J'ai pas pus l'est en empêcher…

Akemi : Je comprends ta douleur…

Naruto à Sasuke : On devrait s'éclipser doucement…

Sasuke à Naruto : Je te suis…

Shield, Lasurvolté, Akemi, Ero-Shield, Baka-Shield et Kyuubi : ON BOUGE PAS !

Shield : Je dois encore vous faire souffrir !

Lasurvolté : J'ai des fics à finir !

Akemi : Moi aussi !

Ero-Shield : Moi je…

Shield : Toi tu parles pas, y a des oreilles chastes...

Baka-Shield : Moi aussi je…

Lasurvolté : Pourquoi faut que tu ressembles à l'autre…

Kyuubi : Si vous partez je suis sur de pas apparaître !

Shikamaru : Je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans cette galère mais review please !


	5. Une journée comme les autres

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Shield (oui, je met même pas de commentaire stupide pour une fois)

**Disclaimer : **Snif…

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

Une journée comme les autres

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lourdement. Un fin rayon lui caresse le visage au travers de la fenêtre…

/La prochaine fois je penserais à fermer la fenêtre…/

Il se lève et avance dans cette immense maison qu'est la sienne, ramassant en chemin les quelques affaires qu'il a laissées la veille. Il mange un morceau… enfin, cela faisait des jours que son estomac n'avait reçut quelque chose de solide, sa douleur au ventre s'atténue, ainsi que sa douleur au cœur…

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain…

/Le manège va reprendre son cours…/

Il se lave rapidement mais reste dans la douche, l'eau coule sur sa peau, il s'assoit et se tiens le visage entre ses mains…

/Je n'en peux plus…/

Il sort finalement, se sèche et avance dans sa chambre, sortant d'un tiroir une feuille et un stylo… il écrit quelques mots, verse une ou deux larmes et pose le tout sur le meuble en bois avant d'observer longuement la photo qui le surplombe… plus précisément il détaille chaque trait de son compagnon, de celui qu'il voudrait faire sien…

/Même sans elle je ne t'ai pas… cela ne fait que diminuer ma peine…/

Il s'habille et sort de chez lui, une ballade s'impose pour se vider l'esprit…

Les rues lui semblent vides, pourtant elle grouille de monde. C'est le marché, tout le monde sort pour faire des affaires, mais lui ne voit personne, il est comme enfermé dans son monde, comme avant… son regard est de nouveau froid et ses quelques vingt heures de sommeils on effacer les cernes qui lui déformaient le visage. Son sourire narquois commence doucement à revenir…

/Sasuke est de retour /

Sans regarder à côté de lui il prend une pomme et jette une pièce pour la payer, puis il croque dedans… devant lui…

/Naruto… retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes /

-Alors baka ! Tu cherches un livre de cuisine ?

-Qui tu traites de baka ! rétorque le blond

-J'ai beau chercher dans la foule je ne vois personne d'autre que toi…

/De toute façons je ne peux pas détourner mon visage du tiens…/

-Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de livre de cuisine !

-Je sais pas, tu vas peut-être te mettre à manger comme tout le monde…

-QUOI ! Arrêter les ramens ? Mais t'es complètement fou !

/Et c'est partit pour prouver par de multiples théorie vaseuse que les ramens sont très bon pour la santé…/

-Yo tout le monde !

Les deux adolescent se retourne immédiatement pour tomber face à…

-Kakashi-sensei ? crièrent-ils d'une même voix

-Quoi ! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-On en vois pas la moitié de votre visage de toute façons… répondit posément l'Uchiwa

-Vous ne vous levez pas à cette heure en temps normal !

-D'où tiens-tu cette idée Naruto ?

- Vus l'heure à laquelle vous arriver j'en déduis que vous êtes un lève-tard…

-…

-Dans le mille dobe ! On croirait presque que tu as un cerveau…

/Par contre tu as un sacré corps… détourne le regard Sasuke ou tu va te faire remarquer…/

-Mais bien sur que j'ai un cerveau ! Je suis même plus intelligent que toi !

-Prouve-le moi…

Un long silence s'abattit sur le groupe…

-Bon, je vais vous laissez vous amuser entre vous les jeunes !

-Vous retourner vous coucher Kakashi-sensei ? lança le blond

-Je suis souvent en retard, certes, mais je ne suis pas une marmotte !

Sur ces mots il disparut…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il dort tout le temps ? Tu sais, il dort beaucoup mais ça veux pas dire qu'il dort tout le temps… il n'y a que toi qui soit excessif… avec tes ramens…

-Mais pas du tout ! Je peux te le prouver ! Ecoute…

-Je le savais… pourquoi je ramène toujours le sujet… lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse…

-Tu as parlé de ramen ?

-Dé-ses-pé-rant…

-Tu vas me payer un bol ?

/Allez… BA du mois…/

-Bon… vas-y ! Je te paye UN bol ! Et j'insiste, un seul !

-Oui papa ! répondit Naruto ironiquement

La remarque déstabilisa le brun mais heureusement son blond était déjà partit, son estomac ayant prit le dessus sur sa raison… Sasuke se calma, puis entreprit de le rattraper…

-Bon… tu n'oublis pas ! Je ne te paye qu'un seul bol ! Si tu en prend deux tu payes !

Ils arrêtèrent leur course devant le magasin à moitié dévasté par l'incident de la veille…

-Un bol de ramen au miso s'il vous plaît !

-N'oublis p…

-Je sais, ça doit faire une demi-heure que tu me le rabache…

-Ca ne fait pas une demi-heure que je te l'ai dit…

-Faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot…

-C'est comme ça…

/Peut-être que si j'étais moins froid je pourrais me rapprocher un peu plus de lui…/

Un sourire, narquois certes, mais un sourire naquis sur le visage du brun et c'est en voyant la tête que faisait Naruto qu'il commença à exploser de rire… après un court instant, lui permettant de reprendre son calme… ou plutôt leur calme car le réceptacle de Kyuubi semblait sous le choc, il reprirent leur discussion…

-Tu sais rire ? Toi !

-Tu aurais du voir ta tête…

-Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle…

-Moi non plus, mais ça fait du bien de rire un peu… c'est pas toi qui dis ça ?

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, pas un de ses sourire de quinze kilomètres de long dû à un surplus de joie venant de sa part… non, un vrai sourire, simple, calme…

/Il est encore plus beau avec un sourire comme ça…/

Puis ce sourire si « vrai » disparut pour laisser place à son habituelle grimace de joie devant le plat de ramen…

/Mais celui-là montre au moins qu'il est heureux…/

-A table !

-Mange doucement… savoure, c'est le seul que je t'offrirais avant longtemps…

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me l'as offert ? demanda Naruto entre deux bouchés

-Je ne sais pas… de la pitié pour la pauvre petite bestiole qui traînait par là…

Le blond se leva sur son tabouret, levant le poing…

-De qui tu parles !

L'Uchiwa posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit se rassoire d'un simple geste…

-Tais-toi et manges…

Il lui obéit, pestant contre lui à chaque occasion, puis ils sortirent enfin du restaurant…

-Record battus ! Tu n'en as mangé qu'un seul et en trente secondes en plus ! Peut-être que dans un an tu mangeras à une vitesse normale…

-Tu vas arrêter de me critiquer !

-Je sais pas… c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis là…

-Ouais… et moi je suis là pour te collé la plus grande raclée de ta vie Mister freeze !

-Toi ? Me battre ? C'est comme demander à un manchot de faire la cuisine !

-Bien sur que je te bas ! Et quand je veux !

-Mouais…

/Je n'aime plus autant les combats… c'est risqué…/  
-Tu as peur ?

-Moi ? Jamais… quoique, si ! J'ai peur que tu n'oses plus sortir de chez toi après la défaite cuisante que tu auras subit !

/Les corps beaucoup trop proches… et beaucoup trop visible aussi… avant je supportais mais plus j'avance, plus j'ai du mal…/  
-Je te prend quand tu veux !

-On va régler ça dans la forêt !

Trois secondes après la fin de cette phrase le duo avait disparut, la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient dépassait sans difficulté un ninja moyen… c'est ça le résultat d'un entraînement avec des sanins…

Une fois sur leur terrain d'entraînement favoris il n'échangèrent plus un mot, se débarrassant du surplus pour se préparer au combat. Les deux rivaux se foncèrent dessus, c'était un combat de taijutsu mais presque aucun coup n'était visible vu la vitesse à laquelle les coups été porté… aucun n'atteignait sa cible, ils étaient toujours paré avant, puis il effectuèrent un bond en arrière et préparèrent chacun leur technique devenus la plus fréquente… le retour d'un duel, Rasengan contre Chidori… leur deux se percutèrent violemment et envoyèrent leur propriétaire voler au travers de la forêt, emportant quelques arbres avec eux…

-T'es pas si nul que ça baka !

Naruto tenta de se retenir de rire mais sans réelle résultat…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as perdu le dernier neurone qu'il te restait ?

-Nan… mais…

Il repartit dans une crise de rire, puis commença à tousser fortement… Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer…

/Au pire des cas il s'étouffe et je lui fait du bouche à bouch… mais ça va pas ! Voilà que je veux profiter de la situation /

Une fois sa respiration reprise la question resté en suspend revint…

-Pourquoi tu rigolais ?

-Pour pas grand-chose ! Juste que tu me traites de baka toute la journée mais malgré tout tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle ! grand sourire de vingt-cinq kilomètres

Sasuke commença à rougir légèrement mais il reprit le dessus sur ses émotions…

-Bah, faut bien que quelqu'un te gardes… dit-il en regardant l'arbre à côté de lui

-Mouais…

-Bon… la discussion tournant court je pense que je vais retourner me balader…

Il commença à faire quelques pas puis un bras l'accrocha…

-Je te suis !

-Finalement c'est toi qui ne veux pas me lâcher… lança-t-il avec un sourire à peine perceptible

Naruto détourna son regard

-Je te suis pour voir si tu ne pars pas encore !

/J'osais espérer que tu penses encore plus de moi… mais comme d'habitude c'est un rêve…/

-Tu n'…

-Même si c'est vrai que j'apprécie de plus en plus être avec toi ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire

Il plongea son regard dans le sien

-Tu es vraiment mon meilleur amis tu sais ! Même si tu es mon plus grand rival, que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville…

Il pencha doucement sa tête, son expression devenait plus triste…

-J'aime vraiment être avec toi…

Il avancèrent dans les rue et arrivèrent finalement à un arbre. Sasuke s'installa sur une branche tandis que Naruto préférait s'appuyer le dos contre le tronc sur la terre ferme…

Un vent frais les frôla, emmenant avec lui les douces senteurs de printemps…

/L'été arrive…/

Il restèrent silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes, regardant le ciel…

/Ce bleu… je me perd à l'intérieur, de la même façons que je me perd dans ses yeux…/

Il baissa la tête et regarda son compagnon…

/Dans tes yeux…/

Puis il retourna à son observation, deux oiseaux se tournaient autour dans le ciel, librement…

/Liberté… aucun préjugé… la sûreté d'un amour partagé… une question qui se pose bien trop souvent… mais qui dans mon cas… est sûrement à sens unique…/

Il regarda à nouveau son rêve assis en dessous de lui…

/J'aimerais tellement t'avoir… en se moment tu es si proche mais pourtant… je n'arrive pas à te toucher…serais-ce un pêché que d'aimer ? J'aime mais je ne peux pas être aimé… les oiseaux sifflent joyeusement, mon sourire suit leur chant mais… mon cœur fond sous les larmes acides que verse mon âme… tristesse… à l'extérieur je parais froid, ceux qui me connaissent mieux me trouve heureux… mais personne n'arrive à lire au travers de cette ultime protection… personne n'a su lire dans mon cœur… sauf un… mais cette tête de balais ne trouvera pas l'énergie de m'aider…/

Il eut un sourire ironique devant ce qu'il venait de penser…

/Si je lui demandais il pourrais peut-être m'aider mais… je ne veux pas d'aide… de plus même avec son QI surhumain il ne pourrais pas trouver de solution car… il ne m'aime pas tel que moi je l'aim…/

-Tais-toi et agis !

Il se leva en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, attiré par le bruit que faisait le brun au dessus de lui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

-Tu… tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

-Non ? Tu as du t'endormir…

/M'endormir ? Mais alors…/

-Sans doute…

Il retourna donc à nouveau dans sa contemplation de la nature, mais très vite il replonge dans ses pensées…

-Sasuke !

-Oui…

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais…

-Tu ne devrais pas penser ça !

La voix du blond était devenue plus sur dur…

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne connais pas mon rêve, qui te dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment impossible ?

-Aucun rêve n'est impossible… tu dois y croire et tout faire pour le réaliser !

Sasuke descendit d'un bond de sa branche et s'accroupis au dessus du blond. Leurs visages n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres…

-Tu en es sur ?

-Certains !

L'Uchiwa détourna le visage…

-Je continu d'y penser mais… ce rêve ne peux pas exister, il ne peu plus exister et il n'existera jamais…

-Les rêves sont faits pour être concrétisé et ils ne disparaissent jamais !

Leurs visages se faisaient de nouveau face…

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un !

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Il se leva et s'allongea à côté de lui…

-Chaque fois que je vais apprendre son nom… tous disparaît…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-N'y penses plus et ferme les yeux… la nuit commence à tomber…

-Bonne nuit…

Ils fermèrent doucement les yeux, se perdant chacun dans leurs pensées…

/Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je t'aime à un tel point que je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas craquer tout à l'heure ! Je rêve chaque nuit d'une vie avec toi, de me réveiller tout les matins à tes côtés mais… je ne fait rien pour ça… et voilà que maintenant même toi tu me demande de me bouger pour que tu puisses enfin être mien… c'est ironique…/

-N'est-ce pas…

/Vais-je savoir un jour qui tu es /

-Le sort se lis contre toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

/Certes… si ça continus comme ça je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir… les jours se ressembles et les minces efforts que je fais pour paraître plus ouvert ne suffiront jamais…/

-Crois en toi et en ton rêve… il a bien dit qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup, c'est un pas… Il ne t'est pas encore aussi proche que tu le souhaites… mais je sais qu'au plus profond de lui il souhaite plus…

/Mais qui es-tu à la fin /

-Peut-être ton… nan… votre ange gardien ! Qui sais…

/Tu dis qu'il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il veux /

-Je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne suis sur de rien… mais… passe au moins à l'étape supérieur et tente ta chance…

/De quoi parles-t…/  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les faible rayons émanant de la lune les éclairaient tout les deux… il aurait bien voulut voir le tableau que cela donnait, tout les deux, allonger côte à côte, sous le clair de lune… paisible… puis il se pencha au dessus de lui et le regarda dormir quelques secondes, puis le blond se réveilla…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria-t-il, les joue rosées

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles… répondit-il d'une voix calme, le sourire aux lèvres…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas venir dormir chez moi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Moi je connais la réponse !

Kyuubi : Un peu normal…

Naruto : J'espère au moins que tu m'as fait répondre…

Shield : Tetetete ! On ne dérange pas l'artiste et on attend son œuvre !

Ero-Shield : Tu parles d'un artiste !

Shield : Toi tu te tais !

Chibi-Shield : Pourquoi il dois se taire ?

Shield : J'oubliais, lui il a changé de nom, c'est plus baka-Shield

Ero-Shield : Pourtant ça lui allait bien !

Shield : Toi par contre tu ne changeras jamais…

Ero-Shield : C'est pour quand le lemon ?

Shield : MAIS TU PENSES QU'A CA MA PAROLE !

Chibi-Shield : C'est quoi un lemon ?

Ero-shield : Tais-toi sale gosse !

Chibi-Shield en pleurs se jetant dans les bras de Lasurvolté : L'est méchant le monsieur !

Shield : Malin… maintenant elle va nous retomber dessus par ta faute alors que j'ai rien fait…

Ero-Shield : Je reste sur le pied de guerre !

Akemi éjecte Ero-Shield par surprise : On est deux

Shield : Pitié ! Moi je suis innocent !

Lasurvolté : Mouais… bof… on te laisse…

Sasuke : Vous remarquerez que j'ai pas parler depuis le début de ce dialogue très… passionnant…

Shield : Bah fais-le au lieu de te plaindre !

Naruto : Cris pas sur mon Sasuchan !

Shield : ET TOI ME CRIS PAS DESSUS !

Naruto se jette dans les bras de Sasuke, apeuré.

Shield, regardant Lasurvolté, Sasuke et Akemi : Je le sens mal…

Kyuubi surgit derrière et le fait volé : On engueule pas mon réceptacle ! Même s'il est chiant sur les bords !

Sasuke : C'est qui qui donne la suite maintenant ?

Lasurvolté : Bah… il reviendra !

Akemi : Review °0° !


	6. Viens chez moi

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Regardez un peu plus haut

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel !

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

**Note 3 : **Aujourd'hui je décide de ne prévenir personne et de vous laisser voir que je viens de poster un new chap ! Na !

Viens chez moi

-Qu… quoi ? questionna Naruto

-Tu bégayes souvent en se moment…

-On va dire que tu me ménages pas… tu as d'autres truc à me dire en chemin ?

/Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant…/

-Nan…

-Bah… donc… c'est-à-dire que…

Sasuke se rallongea à côté de lui…

-C'est juste que plus le temps avance et… plus je trouve ma maison vide de vie… plus je me sens seul… j'aimerais au moins savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un…

Naruto tourna sa tête vers le côté opposé au brun, observant les multiples étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit…

-Je comprends…

Il se leva et tendis sa main à Sasuke…

-Bon, on y va ? lui dit-il avec son habituelle sourire

L'Uchiwa attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait, se redressa et passa devant lui…

-Je vous emmène où ?

-Demeure Uchiwa s'il vous plaît !

-Allez, suis-moi !

Les deux ninja avancèrent dans les ruelles endormies du village, se servant de chacun de leur sens pour trouver leur chemin dans l'obscurité dont les rayons lunaires ne laisse entrevoir qu'une fine partie de leur chemin…

-Tu es sur que c'est par là ?

-Naruto… ç cause de la lumière de la lune j'ai du mal à m'habituer à l'obscurité et j'ai tout autant de mal à savoir où je su…

-Ce serait pas chez toi ?

-Bah… si !

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison, allumèrent la lumière et…

-Euh… Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Je dors sur le canapé mais… j'ai pas de quoi dorm…

-Monte !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu dormes dans les chambres des membres de ma familles car dormir dans une pièce où des personnes sont morte n'est pas super…

-Oui mais…

-Et je pense que tu mérites mieux que le canapé…

-Bah oui mais dans ce cas…

-T'inquiète pas ! Mon lit est deux places…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise…

-Mais… mais…

-J'ai pas envie de te savoir seul en bas…

-Tu as peur pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça !

-Nan, c'est juste que…

/Excuse, excuse, excuse, viens ma petite excuse /

-Juste que ?

-C'est juste que préfère te savoir à côté de moi, je me sentirais moins seul le soir…

-T'as besoin qu'on vienne te bercer ? Ca devient louche là !

/GLOUPS /

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, reprenant sa voix froide

-Ben… non je me fait des idées…

-De toute façons ma chambre est l'une des seules pièce où je laisse la clim', les autres je les laisse s'aérer durant mes balades, de toute façons j'y reste que quelques minutes à peine…

/C'est marrant, quand je cherche pas je trouve une excuse vrai/

-QUOI !

-Alors ? Tu refuses toujo…

Le blond le devança et alla se déshabiller dans la chambre de Sasuke avant de se mettre dans le lit…

-Et j'en bougerais pas ! Lui cria-t-il…

/Et bien c'est tant mieux /

Il avança dans sa chambre à son tour et commença à enlever son T-shirt, doucement, puis son pantalon…

-Tu vas t'arrêter quand ? Que je sache si je me retourne où si ça te gène pas… dit le blond d'un ton ironique

-Je dors en boxer, j'ai droit ?

-Bien sur ! De toute façons je suis pareil…

/Dur dur de résister cette nuit… mais au moins sa fera avancer les choses…/

Il s'installa dans le lit et tout deux se mirent dos à dos…

-Tu dépasses la limite je te bouge !

-Je te rappels que tu es dans mon lit… puis c'est quoi cette histoire de limite ?

-Bah oui, c'est le milieu du lit !

-…

-Bah quoi ! Je tiens à mon intimité moi !

/Moi je n'y tiens pas vraiment en faite…/

-Bon… bonne nuit naruch… Naruto…

-T'as du mal avec mon prénom ou quoi ? Tu sais même plus qui je suis…

-La fatigue…

-Bonne nuit Sasuke…

Ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes, laissant le sommeil les emporter loin de ces problèmes futiles…

Sasuke retrouva le rêve de la nuit précédente, se laissant allez dans cette idylle, puis il se retrouva à nouveau face à l'ombre…

-Tu as bien agis… vite mais tu as bien agis…

-Qui te dis ça ?

-Il commence à basculer…

-D'où tiens-tu tout ça ?

-J'aide et je détruit, pour cela je vous tourmente...

-Sympa l'énigme…

-Je trouvais que ça faisait jolie…

-Maintenant tu te fou de moi en plus…

-Je ne peux plus rien pour toi désormais, continus…

-Mais je ne vois plus quoi faire !

-Continu mais… réveille-toi, vu la situation actuelle, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes…

-Mais…

La fenêtre n'étant toujours pas fermée correctement, la lumière lui fit ouvrir les yeux doucement, sentant une chaleur dans ses bras…

/Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah /

L'Uchiwa se dégagea rapidement, ne le réveillant pas…

/Si il c'était réveillé avant moi je me serais fait tuer /

Il se leva du lit et descendit vers la cuisine…

/Je vais lui faire à manger ! Il va enfin savoir ce que c'est que de la nourriture… saine /

Sur ces sages paroles Sasuke commença à se mettre au travaille et dans une parfaite synchronisation, Naruto se leva à la fin de la préparation du repas…

-Gné ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où sont les ramens ?

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me goûter ça !

-Je comprends ! Tu m'as fait venir pour m'empoisonner ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas si facilement ! Nan ! On n'a pas si facilement la peau du renard ! As-tu réalisé que tu essayais de piéger le future grand Hokage ? Tu croyais vraiment que…

Durant tout le discours les nerfs du brun lâchaient un à un et son poing se levait petit à petit, puis d'un coup…

-MAIS TU VA TE TAIRE ET VENIR AU MOIN GOÛTER !

Ne trouvant rien à dire il s'avança et goûta une bouchée…

-Mais c'est trop bon ! Tu as cuisiné des ramen d'une autre manière ? Comment tu as fait pour que ça ai cette tête là ?

-Naruto… je suis désolé de te l'avouer mais… le grand monde de la gastronomie ne s'arrête pas aux différentes manières de cuisiner les ramens…

-Ah !

Il finis son assiette et la tendis à Sasuke…

-Je peux en avoir encore ?

-Laisse moi au moins manger !

Il s'installa alors à son tour devant son assiette et la mangea calmement…

-Bon… je vais me laver ! lança le blond

-Okay ! Tu me préviens quand tu as finis !

-Oui chef !

Puis il disparut dans les escaliers...

-Bon… j'évite de partir dans une dépression et de désespéré sur mon amour impossible ou sinon il va le remarquer…

Puis il monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour aller se doucher, il regarda alors par la fenêtre pour passer le temps… le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levé et laissait encore une teinte orangée au ciel…

/Le ciel est beau… il ne se laisse pas faiblir pour un petit problème… il reste toujours beau…/

-Sasuke ! Tu peux aller dans la douche !

Il prit alors la place de son blond et arriva dans la salle de bain pour enfin rentrer dans cette douche froide qu'il lui fallait pour se réveiller et oublier…

/Il faut que je l'oublis et que je m'oublis… ne serais-ce qu'un instant… me laisser allez et ne plus penser à lui pour ne pas commettre d'erreur qui pourrait m'être fatale… je ne dois pas abandonner mais… je ne dois plus y penser…/

Ses mains allèrent et vinrent sur son corps, cette sensation le mettait mal à l'aise. La simple idée qu'il étai chez lui en se moment le mettait mal à l'aise, il se lavait dans une douche qu'il venait d'utiliser…

/Je deviens complètement fou… et pourtant cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est chez moi… bon, je sors de cette maudite salle de bain ou alors je vais finir vraiment fou/

Il s'essuya brièvement, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri…rien ! Ca te dirais pas de sortir un peu ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Il attrapa le poignet de Naruto et l'emporta avec lui a l'extérieur de la maison… ce dernier tenta d'articuler quelques mots malgré son souffle coupé…

-T'as… des… problèmes to… toi !

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Je sais pas mais… tu… sors comme ça… d'un coup… parce que t'as envie de sortir ?

-Nan mais… je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette maison cinq minutes de plus…

Sasuke s'assit devant chez lui et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Naruto en fit de même, collé à lui, son bras passant derrière sa nuque…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… tout va bien tu sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis là n'est-ce pas ? lui souffla-t-il doucement

/Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien/

Il le souleva et le fit avancer doucement…

-On va aller à un endroit que j'apprécie tout particulièrement… ajouta le blond

Le portant presque à bout de bras il le fit avancer jusqu'au sommet d'une colline et lui montra un immense champ. Ils s'assiérent tout deux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La lumière du soleil se mêlait à cette immensité d'un jaune étincelant…

-C'est jolie hein ? Quand je suis levé assez tôt je viens ici… ce que j'aime bien avec ces fleurs c'est qu'elles suivent le parcours du soleil, comme si elle étaient attiré par lui…

Sasuke resta bouche béé devant ce spectacle…

/C'est magnifique… je ne pensais pas qu'un paysage tel que celui-là existait… ce n'est pas comme les autre, chaque paysage que j'ai vus à sa beauté mais celui-là… plus que la beauté physique, qui ne ressemblait qu'à un paysage comme un autre bien que le soleil lui donne une envergure supérieur… nan… c'est le symbolique… Cette fleur lui ressemble… elle est entouré d'une auréole jaune et attiré par le soleil, le propageant tout autour d'elle… mais en même temps elle me ressemble, attiré parme soleil, la suivant sans cesse, mais ne pouvant que se délecté de sa lumière…/

-Vue de cette manière ce champ de tournesol devient vraiment sublime…

-Je te remercie de m'avoir emmené ici Naruto…

Il se leva et lui tendis la main…

-Chacun son tour ! ajouta-t-il avec le sourire…

Juste après ce spectacle haut en couleur ils entamèrent le chemin du retour…

/Je ne peux pas, je n'en peux plus... j'en ai marre ! Je sens que si je continus à rester comme ça je vais craquer ! Sombrer dans la folie ? Nan… bien pire… je l'aime mais je n'aurais jamais la patience… cela fait trop longtemps que je l'attends…/

Il se tourna vers le blond qui ne remarqua rien…

/Trop longtemps que je t'attends… si tu savais… ce mur devant moi me brûle de plus en plus chaque jour et la fumée qui s'en dégage me tuer à petit feu… je me dévore de l'intérieur à ta vue en restant froid, pour que personne ne puisse voir ma douleur… pour que personne ne puisse me voir… avant je me détestait de ne pas savoir comment me faire aimer, te pousser à m'aimer… ou tout simplement t'avouer… mais désormais tu es plus proche que jamais et je n'ai qu'une seule envie… te repousser. Pour ne plus souffrir ? Non, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de franchir ce mur que je me suis créé de toute pièce ! « A man's will never die » ! Bien sur ! Et maintenant tu vas me tomber dans les bras ! Je me hais de ne pas savoir comment te le dire, je te hais de ne rien remarquer… mais pourtant… pourtant… je t'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai posséder et tout ce que je pourrais voir… je brûle d'une passion qui me dévore… mon âme t'appartiens mais je ne sais comment te le dire… mon cœur est enchaîné au tiens mais tu ne le sais pas… seul mon corps te repousse, tout ça parce que je ne suis pas capable de dépassé ces quelques banalité que sont « nous sommes du même sexe » et d'autre… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire… Naruto… je t'aime… je n'en peux plus de hurler ça en silence…/

Le blond remarqua enfin le regard qui pesait sur lui. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le regardait, le visage attristé, une tel détresse sur son visage, s'en était presque effrayant… il ne l'avait jamais vus dans cette état. Il lui attrapa les épaules et lui demanda posément…

-Sasuke… tu es sur que ça va ?

-Je… je ne suis plus sur de rien…Na…Naruto…

-Sasuke ! S'il te plaît, calme toi…

Le brun secoua la tête rapidement et regarda à nouveau son « amis », le regard un peu plus assuré…

-Je… merci…

-De rien mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Il baissa la tête de honte… honte de ne pouvoir lui avouer…

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! expliqua le réceptacle de Kyuubi

-Non… pas ça…

-Je ne vais pas insister…

Sasuke continuait d'avancer doucement alors que Naruto, son front coller à celui de l'Uchiwa, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, marchait à reculons…

-Promet-moi qu'un jour tu me le diras…

Il ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux… il sentit alors une faible secousse, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et était allonger sur lui…

-Désolé, je ne voyais pas où on allait et j'ai trébuché…

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

La voix de Sasuke était redevenue normale…

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je pense…

Naruto tenta de se dégager mais le brun l'en empêcha…

-Sasuke ?

-S'il te plaît… attend…

Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son amis il resta immobile, profitant de la fraîcheur du sol qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait du corps du brun…

-Sasuke…

Pourquoi il avait dit à nouveau son nom ? Il n'en savait rien…

/Je n'en peu plus… je dois lui dire…/

-Naruto je…

-Oui ?

Il se mit à genoux au dessus de lui et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond, puis il posa son front contre le sien…

-Je…

-Tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter Sasuk…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres avaient déjà été scellées par celle de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke se dégagea alors très vite et commença à courir dans une direction choisit au hasard… les seuls mots que puis entendre Naruto furent…

-« Désolé »… il m'as demandé pardon… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dégoûte moins que ce que je ne pensais… pourtant… je ne comprend toujours pas…

N'ayant pas vus dans qu'elle direction son « amant » avait décidé d'aller il finit le peux de chemin qu'il lui restait à faire jusqu'à l'immense demeure Uchiwa. Une fois à l'intérieur il monta dans sa chambre pour être sur… rien… rien sauf un mot qui semblait daté de la vieille…

_« En silence je me meurs,_

_Cette douleur qui s'éternise,_

_Seul survivant, mon cœur_

_Qui en un instant se brise…_

_Cette tristesse qui m'habite,_

_Cette faiblesse qui ne me quitte,_

_Je souffre doucement,_

_Cette fin me charmant…_

_Cet éternel silence,_

_Cette peur trop dense,_

_Je ne suis pas capable de lui parler,_

_Je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer…_

_Mon âme fond,_

_Je ne toucherais jamais le fond,_

_Chutant éternellement,_

_Me détruisant inlassablement…_

_Je suis seul maître de moi-même,_

_Mais la Mort doucement m'emmène,_

_Si je franchis ce mur de flamme,_

_J'y perdrais jusqu'à mon âme…_

_Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé,_

_Mais je ne me suis jamais autant détesté,_

_Je t'aimais d'amour,_

_Je t'aimais mon amour… »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : J'ai pas envie de gâcher ma magnifique fin, je vais donc rien dire

Ero-Shield : Je note sur le calendrier

Shield : Sympa…

Lasurvolté : Salut la compagnie !

Ero-Shield : Y en a un qui se tait y a l'autre qui arrive…

Lasurvolté : Bon bah je vais animer le débat !

Akemi : Wouaiiiiiis ! Je te suis !

Ero-Shield : Si le « jamais deux sans trois » se réalise je…

Shield : Bon bah je vous suis !

Ero-Shield passe une corde autour de son cou

Lasurvolté : Vas-yyyyyy !

Il monte les marches

Akemi tend un paquet de popo-corn à Lasurvolté : Du spectacle ! Enfin !

Regarde la foule de… cinq personnes, en face de lui

Shield : J'hésite, je coupe la corde ?

Lasurvolté : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, tu gâches tout le suspense !

Il pose sa main sur la manette pour ouvrir la trappe sous ses pieds

Akemi et Lasurvolté : Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Vas-y !

Kyuubi : Je viens voir se qui se passe et sur quoi je tombe ? Un film humoristique !

Shield : Z 'avez pas honte… Bon tu l'actives ce truc !

Il regarde une dernière fois ce monde et abaisse la manivelle /Ralentit matrix/

Lasurvolté, Akemi, Shield et Kyuubi : WOUUUUUUUU…

Sasuke : …

Naruto se jette dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'embrasser (oui, il en a rien à faire)

Ero-Shield voit la trappe s'ouvrir, il tombe…

Lasurvolté, Akemi, Shield et Kyuubi : …AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Sasuke : …

Naruto pose ses lèvres sur celle de son brun

Ero-Shield chute, la corde se tend…

Lasurvolté, Akemi, Shield et Kyuubi : YES !

Sasuke profite du baiser de son petit blond qui l'approfondit

Ero-shield se ramasse lamentablement par terre, sous l'estrade, la corde n'étant pas attacher en haut… /Fin ralentit matrix/

Lasurvolté : T'es vraiment pas doué !

Akemi : Même pas capable de te tuer !

Shield : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Kyuubi : Mon film humoristique ! C'est devenus… c'est… un film à l'eau de rose O.O

Shield : Je te comprends mon pauvre…

Sasuke et Naruto s'embrasse passionnément en arrière-plan

Chibi-Shield : Pourquoi tout le monde est pas content ?

Shield : Rien, rien… retourne te coucher et vous… reviews !


	7. Manipulation

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Vous me connaissez toujours pas ?

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel !

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

**pensées de Naruto**

Manipulation

Il laissa tomber la feuille sur le sol, son cœur se serrait, il sentait les larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues…

**C'est de… de moi qu'il parle ?**

Le blond tomba à genoux. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'évènements en si peu de temps… mais…

**Que doit-il penser lui ? Qui est-il pour moi ? Je le considère depuis longtemps comme un rival, mais au plus profond… il est mon meilleur ami… est-ce que je n'aurais pas mal interprété ce sentiment ? Puis ces mots… ses derniers mots… écrit à l'encre du désespoir sur une vulgaire feuille de papier… il parle au passé… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?**

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à la situation, maudissant le sort…

**Non ! Si… la seule possibilité serait que… Non !**

Il sortit de la maison en courant, séchant ses dernières larmes, vidant sa tête des dernières questions qui le rongeaient doucement…

**Je verrais ça plus tard… Il y a plus important !**

Une course contre la montre à commencer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

/Qu'est-ce qu'il ma prit ? Pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il… il doit me haïr, me détester ou même simplement être dégoûté mais… il ne voudra plus jamais me voir… je viens de jeté de l'huile sur le feu inconsciemment. La barrière qui me séparait de lui est désormais trop grande pour que je puisse la traverser… Mon cœur… mon âme… mon corps… tout ça disparaît… et dois disparaître…/

Il avançait au travers de la forêt, le pas hésitant, ne sachant où aller… mais il savait où il devait finir…

/Même si certains pleurent… même si personne ne vient sur ma tombe… je serais libre ! Je pourrais rêver là-haut, seul, sans personne pour briser cette pensée… je pourrais enfin être moi-même, ne plus me cacher derrière un masque, voir l'observer… le surveiller depuis le ciel et scruter ses moindres mouvements sans tabous… sans haine contre moi-même et contre les autres… sans avoir à me demander si personnes ne devine ce que je pense au travers de mes gestes… sans avoir à me maudire chaque soir de ne savoir comment faire ou même de détester ce sort qui m'a mis dans ses bras… mais le pire… c'est et ça restera lui… tout chez lui me rappel à chaque instant ce sentiment qui me brûle de l'intérieur, qui me détruit sans laisser la moindre traces… son sourire… je voudrais qu'il soit mien… son corps… je le voudrait contre moi… son cœur… je voudrais qu'il se tourne vers moi… ou du moins, j'aurais voulu…/

Il trébucha sur une branche, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol… mais rien. Comme s'il ne sentait plus la douleur, il se releva, tourna son regard vide d'un quelconque sentiment vers le ciel, fixant le seul nuage dans l'immensité azure qui le surplombait, puis il reprit son chemin… lasse…

/Pourquoi j'ai regardé le ciel ? Je sais que ça me fait mal… il a les yeux de la même couleur… ses yeux… remplis de joie à chaque seconde, plongez les votre dedans est synonyme de noyade. Je les déteste autant que je les aime, je les veux autant que je les repousse… Je t'aurais voulus /

Reprenant son chemin, les animaux le fuyaient, par peur ? Personne ne le sait, mais on aurait dit un objet inanimé qui se déplaçait dans l'étendus verte qui l'entourait sans réelle but, puis… une ombre…

/Qui peux bien osé encore m'approcher…/

-Alors voilà ce que tu es devenu !

/Je connais cette voix… je connais cette odeur… J'essaye de laisser monter la colère qui m'animait avant mais… je n'ai plus rien…/

-Tu me fait vraiment pitié… je me demande si je te tus ou si j'attend que tu le fasses toi-même…

-Fait ce que tu veux, de toute façons je ne veux même pas voir le prochain lever de soleil… répondit Sasuke d'une voix dénuée de sentiment

-C'est donc ça les premier mots que tu dit à ton grand frère ? J'aurais préféré un « Je te hais » ou même un « Je vais te tuer ! », ça aurait été plus conviviale !

-Je ne suis même plus capable de te haïr…

Et il reprit son chemin. Le membre de l'akatsuki n'eut aucun mal à se placer devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer…

-Je vais m'amuser avec mon jouet…

Il avait dit ça avec une voix tellement cruelle que même le dernier Uchiwa de Konoha ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et sans même qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il reçut un coup de genoux dans le ventre et percuta l'arbre derrière lui…

-Réagit ! Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite donc autant que tu oppose un peu de résistance… tu sais que tu va mourir donc autant faire ça dans l'honneur !

-Je… je n'ai.. plus rien… répondit-il difficilement

L'aîné activa son Sharingan et se jeta sur sa proie. Les coups fusaient et son cadet avait du mal à suivre la cadence, ne voulant user de son Doujutsu. Son corps se faisait malmené… son corps, car le reste…

/Il peux me couper tout les membres qu'il veux, me frapper sans arrêt… cela ne me fera rien… as-ton déjà fait mal à un mort /

-Et bien ! Réagit ! A moins que tu préfères que je m'occupe de ton coéquipier ?

C'était la phrase de trop…

/Il ne m'appartiendra jamais, mais… personne ne lui fera de mal /

Le plus jeune brun utilisa son Chidori sur ton son corps, obligeant son adversaire à reculer, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Ils se foncèrent dessus dans une parfaite synchronisation, Sharingan activé, chaque coup donner par l'un était paré, mais à l'inverse de son frère, Itachi prenait l'avantage en l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière…

-Ahah ! Voilà qui est amusant ! Continu ! Continu !

Il augmenta alors la vitesse et la fréquence de ses coups, ne laissant à Sasuke qu'une petite marche de manœuvre. Celui-ci se dégagea, effectua quelques signes avant d'envoyer une salve de kunai puis un Katon.

-Tu crois vraiment réussir à m'atteindre avec ça ? hurla-t-il

Il rattrapa quelques kunai et évita le ninjutsu avec une technique de Hyouton, puis lança les deux armes de jet qu'il avait récupéré mais…

-Piège !

A peine eut-il lancé les arme que l'une d'elle échangea sa place avec Sasuke qui effectua une multitude de Katon ne mesurant qu'à peine un dixième de son premier…

-Substitution ? s'écria Itachi

-Je suis beaucoup trop près pour toi !

L'attaque du plus jeune souleva un immense nuage de poussière, mais avant même que la visibilité soit revenue il prépara un Chidori et fonça vers la silhouette devant lui…

-Que…

Il tapa dans le vide et perdit l'équilibre, c'est alors que son frère se plaqua contre le sol, lui attrapant chaque poignet…

-Tu sais, je suis beaucoup plus rapide que toi…

-Lâche-moi !

Il lui asséna un coup de pied en plein ventre ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise puis il roula doucement sur le sol pour s'éloigner de lui…

-Je t'ai eus !

-Sale gosse !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto courait de maisons en maisons, demandant à chacune de ses connaissances si elles ne l'avaient pas vus mais personne ne lui donna une quelconque nouvelle positive…

**Mais merde ! Il est passé où ?**

Il courus, dès lors, en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, un mince espoir en tête…

**Elle doit bien savoir où il est… elle doit savoir où il est !**

Il ouvrit bruyamment les portes, ne demande pas une quelconque autorisation et monta les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante sous les protestation des multiples personnes qui le précédaient…

-Elle le sait, elle le sait !

Il ouvrit les deux portes qui le séparait de son dernier espoir…

-TSUNADE !

L'interpellée se retourna et voyant qui était son futur interlocuteur elle demanda, d'un simple signe, à la personne de sortir…

-Pour que tu ne me traites pas d'une quelconque manière il faut que ce soit importa…

-Abrège ! Tu n'as pas vus Sasuke ? lui coupa le blond

-Si c'est pour son intervention hier il le fallait b…

-Je m'en fou de ça !

Son regard était remplis de colère, il tremblait et sur ses joues restait quelques traces dut à ses pleures… il leva le poing de rage et l'abattit sur la table…

-Répond-moi !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais je ne sais pas où il est… puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Nan… ajouta-t-il calmement

-Dois-je le mettre désert…

-Non ! Aujourd'hui je le récupèrerais et si je reviens sans personne…

-Oui ?

Le silence s'installa. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris ? Nul ne sait…

-Je le ramènerais ! cria-t-il avant de disparaître par la fenêtre

-Je crois que l'histoire tourne mal…

La Godaime se tourna et regarda le ciel se couvrir…

-La pluie arrive…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le combat faisait rage, les deux frère avaient subit de multiples fractures mais aucun des d'eux ne cessa le combat tandis que les charges se multipliaient…

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, une fois que tu m'auras vaincu tu iras pourrir dans ton coin c'est bien ça ?

-…

-Et bien pourquoi vouloir le protéger alors que d'autre viendront le chercher après moi ?

Il cria sa dernière phrase en fonçant ver lui…

/C'est vrai… pourquoi continué à me battre /

Il reçut un coup de poing en plein ventre qui le fit s'élever du sol…

/Même si lui meurt… après que j'ai finis mon « travaille » d'autre le remplaceront…/

Un coup de coude l'envoya s'écraser contre la terre qu'il venait de quitter…

/Mais l'idée de rester m'ai impossible… pas si il me tourne le dos à chaque fois que je le croise…/

Itachi lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage…

/De toute façons… vus comme c'est partit… il fera le travaille à ma place…/

-Je savais que j'aurais du attendre avant de te dire ça, voilà que tu ne veux même plus jouer avec moi…

/Pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu…/

-Pour moi, la vie c'est comme dans un combat de boxe… tu te bas sans cesse, si tu es plus faible tu attend désespérément le gong mais…

/La vie est un jeu /

-Si tu tombe… tu meurs !

Il sortit un kunai et le planta le bras droit de son cadet qui hurla de douleur…

-Mais n'écoutes pas ces jérémiades… elles ne te sont d'aucune utilités… tu n'es qu'un faible qui n'est pas capable de faire à fond ce qu'il veux, c'est pourquoi je t'ai donné un but… mais tu n'es même pas capable de ça…

/Un but /

-Ni pour moi… ni pour lui… ajouta-t-il, un sourire carnassier au visage…

Sasuke lui attrapa la gorge et commença à serrer, de plus en plus fort…

-Bi…en… tenta d'articuler Itachi avant de se dégager et de reculer

-Je vais te tuer !

-Kof ! Voilà ! Fait ! Suis le chemin que je t'ai tracé !

Il se jeta vers son frère, ne faisant plus attention à ses multiples fractures et blessures. Arrivé à sa hauteur il retira le kunai qu'il lui avait planté dans le bras, fit basculer son adversaire sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et mit l'arme sous sa gorge…

-Voilà qui est mieux…

-Je te hais ! Tu vas mourir !

-N'oublis pas… qu'est-ce qu'il veux « lui » ? Est-ce qu'il désire que tu suives mon chemin ?

Sasuke se redressa, laissant tomber son avantage…

-Tu vois ! Je te manipule comme je veux ! Si je veux que tu m'attaques, il me suffit de quelques mots… mais si tu deviens dangereux ! De même !

/Il a raison… je me fait manipulé depuis mon enfance… ma famille et ses codes… lui et cette haine qu'il ma insufflé… Le vieux serpent et sa force… tous… il se serve de moi comme d'un objet… suis-je né pour ça ? Servir au autres /

-Non !

Il leva la tête et observa les alentours sous le regard interrogateur de son frère…

-Qu'y a-t-il cher petit frère ? Tu entends des vois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique

/Une voix ! Lui ? Mais… je ne dors pas, je n'ai pas perdu connaissance… dans ma tête…/

-On dirait une pauvre petite chose qui a peur du noir… tu veux que je te console pauvre petite bête ? rajouta-t-il du même ton

/Je… Tout le monde me manipule… même cette voix dont je ne sais rien… tous… non ! Pas lui ! Mais…/

Il se releva, la tête baissée…

/Elle a raison… mes amis… lui… Konoha… certains m'apprécie, d'autre ne m'aime pas trop mais… aucun ne me manipule…/

Il leva la tête et afficha son air sur de lui…

-Oh ! Je vois que monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa à retrouver son sourire victorieux !

-Tu va mourir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto avait prit la direction de la forêt, courant à travers les arbres… une matinée à le chercher n'avait rien donné…

**J'espère qu'il n'a encore rien fait !**

Il continuait de tourner dans cet immense bois, se cherchant même pas à s'organiser, trop paniqué pour ça…

**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi j'ai aussi peur ? Qu'est-il pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je le retrouve ? Comment il va réagir ? Il va fuir ? Je dois me calmer ! Je dois me calmer !**

Il finit par se retrouver devant le lieu de leur premier véritable combat, le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, donnant encore plus de relief aux immenses sculptures…

**Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je me retrouve ici… Toutes ces images qui me reviennent en mémoire… ce combat… je ne l'ai jamais véritablement voulus… mais il le fallait… j'avais promis de le ramené… pourtant…**

Il baissa la tête…

**Depuis j'ai été le chercher, je l'ai ramené et je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas…**

Il posa une main sur son cœur et se retourna pour reprendre ses recherches lorsqu'il entendit une explosion…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

/Une kunai explosif mêlé à un Katon, il n'y a rien de tel /

Soudain, surgissant de la fumée, son frère lui attrapa le cou et pointa son regard dans le sien…

-Tu commences à m'ennuyer !

En un instant il planta un katana, caché sous sa large tenue, dans l'une des jambe de son cadet, lui cassant le bras encore valide l'instant d'après…

-Je vais en finir vite !

Il activa alors son Mangekyou Sharingan et en à peine une seconde Sasuke se retrouva sur une sorte d'arène ayant la forme du symbole Uchiwa…

-Mon cher petit frère ! Tu va souffrir sur le symbole qui est l'incarnation de ta douleur !

Une pluie de lame en tout genre se plantèrent sur toute la surface de la plate-forme puis disparurent…

-Et cela va durer 72h ! Je te conseil d'en éviter le plus possible, ta douleur sera moins grande…

Une seconde volée arriva mais cette fois le cadet ne put évité une lame qui se planta au milieu de son torse avant de disparaître avec ses congénères…

-Tu as mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas… d'autres arrivent…

La torture continua encore trois heures ainsi pour lui alors que dehors il ne s'était écoulé que quelques dixièmes, Sasuke ne pouvant toutes les éviter il se faisait inexorablement blesser quand soudain…

-Mais… que…

Il était appuyé contre un arbre, devant lui : son frère, une main tenant une immense sphère de chakra lui ayant transpercé le cœur, puis une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit…

-Sasuke ! J'ai besoin d'une réponse !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Je suis fier de ma fin !

Ero-Shield : T'es fier pou un rien…

Kyuubi : Toi le faux-mort tu te tais…

Ero-Shield : Pas de ma faute si j'avais pas prévus ce coup !

Lasurvolté arrive avec Akemi : Ah ! Mais regarde qui es là !

Ero-Shield : Et ça recommence…

Shield : Qu'elle idée aussi de raté un suicide aussi bêtement…

Kyuubi : Qu'elle idée de raté un suicide simplement !

Lasurvolté : Tu peux nous refaire…

Akemi :… le coup de la corde ?

Ero-Shield : …

Lasurvolté : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Ero-Shield : …

Akemi : S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

Ero-Shield : Nan !

Lasurvolté : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Akemi : S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

Ero-Shield attrape Chibi-Shield et le colle dans les bras de Lasurvolté : Allez ! Cadeau ! Maintenant vous partez !

Chibi-Shield, larmes aux yeux : Il… il… il me traite comme un objet /pleurs/

Lasurvolté, Akemi et Shield : T'as fait pleurer Chibi-Shield O.O ?

Ero-Shield : Herps…

Une touffe blanche s'avance au loin, une batte de base-ball neuve à la main, il la tend à Lasurvolté

Lasurvolté : .

Hitsu : Tiens ! J'ai rien à faire ici, donc je te laisse faire ce que tu sais que j'aurais fais…Et toi… attend-toi au double une fois le DPC finit /S'en va/

Ero-Shield : Herps !

Shield l'attrape : Je le tiens /Le ficelle/

Lasurvolté prend la batte, lueur sadique dans les yeux : Je suis prête !

Akemi pompom girl : VAS-Y MARI ! C'EST LE COUP DECISIF !

Shield Prend une pose de lanceur de balle et lance Ero-Shield vers Lasurvolté : VAS-Y MARI !

Lasurvolté donne un coup de batte dedans et CENSURE, c'est avec tous ces dégâts qu'il s'envole vers les cieux…

Kyuubi : Il va revenir dans combien de temps à votre avis ?

Shield : Valeur sur… Au prochain DPC ! Reviews please !

Kyuubi : Vous remarquerez… chapitre 7 pour le 7 ! Mwhahahahahahah ! En plus je lui pourris sa fin !


	8. Reviens

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Vous me connaissez toujours pas ?

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel !

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

**pensées de Naruto**

Reviens

Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête, les multiples blessures qu'il avait reçut durant son combat le tiraillaient et c'était sans compter sur les plaies intérieurs insupportables qu'il avait subit à cause du Mangekyou Sahringan de son frère, mais… le pire restait cette voix… Lorsque le cadavre du déserteur tomba par terre de grands yeux azur le fixèrent. Il détourna la tête…

-Qu'est-ce que tu… pourquoi es-tu…

-Sasuke…

-Ne me regardes pas ! Vas-t-en !

A peine eut-il finis sa phrase qu'il fut prit d'une énorme quinte de toux…

/Trop… mal…/

-Arrête de parler ! le supplia le blond

-Va…t-en…

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais arrête de parler !

-Pourquoi…

-Tu… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour toi… je ne sais pas si je me suis mentis durant tout ce temps, je ne sais plus…

Le brun esquissa un sourire…

-Et j'ai besoin d'aide Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Son sourire s'intensifie…

-Tu me l'auras dit au moins une fois… avant… tenta de dire l'Uchiwa avant de s'écrouler…

-SASUKE ! hurla son interlocuteur

Naruto le secoua fortement avant de décidé de le prendre sur ses épaules et de le ramener à Konoha…

**Tout ces arbres… que d'arbres, mais si je ne me dépêche pas je ne pourrais pas… cette sensation… celle que j'ai ressentit au moment où il c'est évanouit… je l'avais déjà ressentit… cette impression qu'il ne reviendra jamais, ce sentiment de vide… cette douleur au cœur… J'ai mal ! Mal de te voir comme ça ! Est-ce que je dois interprété ça comme de l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, pas maintenant… je dois te le dire… ce que tu es pour moi… je dois le trouver et te le dire… je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu ne dois pas mourir ! Tu… tu es beaucoup trop important… pour moi…**

Il manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa avant d'atteindre le sol, ne cessant son effort. Le village se profilait au loin et c'est avec stupeur qu'il remarqua la présence de l'Hokage et de quelques ninjas devant l'entrée…

-Tsunade mais…

-Je m'occupe de lui !

Elle prit Sasuke sur son épaule et fit un signe au réceptacle de Kyuubi pour qu'il la suive. Il ne se fit pas prier et suivit la troupe au travers des maisons et magasins sous le regard surpris des habitants…

-Pourquoi… commença Naruto

-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… et puis on peux pas vous laissez seul cinq minutes tout les deux !

Il ne répondit rien et pressa le pas, très vite suivit par l'équipe médical qui surveillait l'état de Sasuke en chemin…

-Tsunade-sama ! s'écria l'un d'eux

-Quoi !

-Il faut se dépêcher, il est dans un état quasi-critique !

En entendant ses mots la blond s'empara de son « ami » et accéléra la marche en direction de l'hôpital, personne n'intervint et tous augmentèrent la vitesse…

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment, se pressant pour installer le brun dans une salle d'opération…

-Tsunad…

-Il s'en sortira… coupa la Godaime

Il s'installa alors sur un chaise devant la salle, les poings serrés, la tête posé sur ses genoux…

Les secondes raisonnaient dans sa tête, les minutes semblaient une éternité et le silence lui pesait… c'était trop… il regardait sans cesse « l'indicateur », priant pour qu'il passe du rouge au vert…

**Faites qu'il s'en sorte, je vous en pris ! Cette attente est insupportable ! Je ne pourrais pas rester assis là plus longtemps ! J'ai peur… je crois avoir compris ce qu'il est pour moi, mais… cela me donne encore plus peur… peur de le perdre… peur de ce qui m'attend derrière ce mur… J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance le temps que l'opération soit finis, j'aurais moins souffert…**

Il serra les poings encore plus fort à cette pensée… du sang tombait par terre par petite gouttes formant une marre écarlate à ses pieds…

**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas… ne m'oublis pas**

Son cœur le serrait de plus en plus, les larmes coulaient à flots, se mêlant, sur le sol, à la tâche rouge qui ne cessait de s'agrandir…

**Sasuke…**

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'Hokage et les medic-nin qui l'avaient assisté… Il se leva et se jeta sur Tsunade, il était à genoux et tirait sur ses vêtement

-S'il te plaît… lui dit-il d'une faible voix…

Elle lui prit les main et regarda par la suite à l'endroit où il s'était assis. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle les lui avait bandé pour stoppé l'hémorragie, puis elle lui répondit…

-Je te l'avait dit… il s'en est sortit…

-Mais… alors… pourquoi…

-Il est dans le coma…

Après cette phrase elle baissa la tête et reprit son chemin, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, sachant très bien que cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait sa réponse sur le pourquoi de leurs air sombre… le coma… il se laissa tomber avant de se rattraper avec ses bras… ses pleurs n'avaient cessés…

**Pourquoi… il est en vie, mais… je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens, ce que je pense… pourquoi…**

Il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver dans la salle d'opération et il posa son regard brumeux sur son compagnon…

-Si tu savais…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, froides, puis il s'en alla…

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux rougit par les larmes et regarda son réveil…

-Midi…

Il n'avait réussit à dormir que deux heures malgré toute ses tentatives. Il se leva, lasse, et alla se laver avant de s'habiller puis de sortir…

-Salut Naruto !

L'interrompus ne regarda même pas la personne qui l'avait appelé et se contenta d'un simple geste du bras…

**Il est peut-être réveillé…**

Il avança calmement dans les ruelles, ne remarquant même pas les personnes qui le bousculaient par inadvertance, ne s'arrêtant pas lorsqu'il passa devant Ichikaru… aucune réaction…

**Il est sans doute réveillé…**

La nuit avait été courte pour lui. Les quelques heures de sommeils qu'il avait pus s'offrir ne lui avaient pas été d'un grand secours dans cette grande rue où tout le monde défile. Continuant inlassablement son chemin il ne remarqua à aucun moment le simple cailloux au milieu de la route. Dans la total incapacité de le remarquer au vus de sa fixation sur l'état de son amant, il trébucha dessus et s'étala sur le sol…

**A croire qu'il c'est mis là exprès la saloperie !**

Il leva la tête, une main lui était tendus…

-A croire que mon but est de vous ramassez ! ajouta la personne, d'un ton lasse, à son geste

-Shika ?

-Quoi ?

Il attrapa la main et se redressa…

-Rien… enfin si, tu parlais de qui ?

-De quoi qui ?

-Bah… Tu parles de « nous » ramassez, hors je suis tout seul là !

-Ah… nan, je parlais de ton bien aimé…

Le blond rougis à ces paroles et détourna la tête…

-Balise pas comme ça ! Je sais tout avant toi… j'ai même un doute… je crois que je le sais avant Sasuke aussi…

-Ahem… euh…

-Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère ! Tu va pas nous la jouer timide maintenant !

Il regarda son amis d'un air interrogateur…

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis… tu saute partout à longueur de journée et maintenant tu te met à rougir au moindre rapport avec l'amour et…

Il ne finis pas sa phrase et fixa intensivement le réceptacle de Kyuubi qui avait encore une fois tourner la tête pour cacher sa rougeur…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais… fini-t-il

-Bon, c'est vrai mais de toute façons je…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont tous l'accepter comme ça ? lui coupa-t-il

Naruto eu un mouvement de recul

-Oui mais… toi !

-Moi ? Tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être une référence… pour tout te dire je pense notamment à Neji et Hinata dont la famille et les règles son contre ça, Ino qui est amoureuse de Sasuke ou encore Kiba qui est contre l'anticonformisme alors qu'il ne l'est pas lui-même… et bien sur j'exclus les quelques personnes dont j'ai un doute…

-Tu…

-Oui, comparé à toi ou a ton « cher et tendre »…

Il manqua d'exploser de rire en voyant à nouveau la réaction du blond puis reprit sa phrase.

-Je disais donc, comparé à toi et à… Sasuke, je pense à ce qui va se passer après !

-Tu devrais monter une agence matrimoniale !

-Te fou pas de moi… bon, je te laisse parce que à ce qu'on dirais tu laisse ce problème de côté… on en reparlera quand il seras sortit du coma…

Le brun à la coiffure de balais tourna dans une des multiples ruelles adjacente, laissant Naruto seul, c'est alors que l'Uzumaki entama une petite course pour arriver plus vite à destination mais tourna quelques rues avant…

-Je pense que ça devrait lui plaire…

Il reprit donc son chemin. Arrivé au lieu dit, il demanda la chambre du brun et, une fois sa réponse reçut, prit sa direction…

-Mais où elle est cette satané chambre !

Ce n'est qu'après avoir demandé cinq fois son chemin à une infirmière qui passait par là qu'il réussit enfin à arriver dans la chambre de Sasuke… la 624…

-Nan mais qu'elle idée d'avoir autant de chambre aussi ! Salut Sasuke-baka-chan !

Aucune réponse…

-Bon, je sais que je vais parler à quelqu'un dans le coma, que tu ne peux pas m'entendre mais…

Son sourire disparut et se regard devint plus triste…

-J'aimerais te le dire… que tu m'entendes ou pas…

/Naruto…/

-Sasuke… Je t'aime… et j'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles… cela ne fait même pas 24h que tu es dans le coma mais j'ai déjà atrocement mal… Je voudrais pouvoir te parler, te le dire et t'entendre me répondre…

/Naruto…/

-Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il fallait que je te le dise sinon…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains quelques secondes puis il posa les dites mains sur le corps froid et immobile de l'Uchiwa…

-Ne me laisse pas ! Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît, j'ai enfin compris, je sais enfin ce que je ressens et toi tu tombe dans le coma ! J'ai mal ! Trop mal et ce depuis que je le sais parce que je ne peux pas te le dire ! Ca me brûle de l'intérieur, je sombre sans pouvoir revenir, je sais que tu as dus ressentir pire en me voyant avec elle, ou même jours après jours, ne sachant si tu pourrais m'avoir un jour mais… moi je sais tout, je sais comment ça peux se finir et voir ça se retarder à chaque minutes me tus ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Sasuke… s'il te plaît… reviens…

Tout, il avait tout dit, toute cette douleur qui le submergeait depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il ressentait, mais pour lui rien de ces mots n'allait pouvoir parvenir au brun… pour lui…

/Naruto… désolé…/

Le blond se leva et déposa doucement la fleur dans le vase à côté du lit…

-J'ai crus comprendre que tu aimais les tournesol… J'espère qu'on pourra se parler dans peu de temps…

Il retourna près de son lit et scella leurs lèvres un court instant…

-J'espère aussi que la prochaine fois que je t'embrasserais tu me répondra… Sasuke… reviens-moi…

Il sortit de la pièce en courant, ne remarquant pas la larme qui coulait de l'œil éteint de son ami…de son amant…

/Merci…/

Il resta seul un long moment, réveillé mais dans l'incapacité totale de bouger le moindre muscle… il n'était plus dans le comas, mais sans raison valable il ne pouvait bouger… ses « amis » défilèrent dans sa chambre durant toute la journée, enchaînant les crise de larmes et autres paroles sarcastiques, mais rien ne l'atteignait, rien sauf cette fleur à côté de son lit… il savait qu'elle était là mais ne pouvait la regarder…Il se rappelait alors des paroles de son blond… cette tristesse dans la voix et cette rage de le revoir…

/Je voudrais tellement me réveiller… car c'est comme si je dormais… voir toutes ces personnes que je connais parler, prier, pleurer… désormais je sais ce qu'il ressens, je le sais ! Je sais aussi que c'est moi qui ai engendré tout ça… cette amour… cette haine… ces pleurs… mais maintenant j'aimerais me réveiller de ce rêve et tous les revoirs pour pouvoir enfin vivre ! Vivre avec lui, vivre pour lui, vivre de lui… et pouvoir l'aimer tel que je l'ai toujours voulus…

Rien ne le prouvait alors mais il tomba dans le sommeil, un sommeil remplis de ce rêve qu'il refaisait chaque nuit… ce rêve qui ne dure qu'un temps, le temps d'une nuit, le temps d'une illusion qui vous bouleverse et renverse chacun de vos idéaux, les rendant réelle et à votre porté… son rêve… mais il est l'heure de se réveiller…

/J'aimerais continué de rêver encore comme ça mais… je dois bouger, réussir à prouver à tous que je suis belle est bien réveillé /

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour entrer dans la pièce…

-Je vois que ton état ne c'est toujours pas amélioré…

Il regarda la fleur qu'il avait déposée là la veille…

-J'espère que tu as bien rêver cette nuit… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir partager ça avec toi…

-Tu va arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

Cette voix derrière lui, Sasuke tout comme Naruto réagit mais un seul pus vraiment l'apercevoir…

-Shika ? Mais tu me suis ou quoi ?

-J'ai le droit de venir voir mon malade quand je veux non ?

-Depuis quand c'est TON malade ? Possessif !

Le surdoué le regarda avec un immense sourire…

-Et c'est toi qui parles ? Je dis ça parce qu'il a squatter mon lit et ma prit par la même occasion quatre heure de sommeil !

/Eh ! C'est pas moi qui me suis mit dedans /

-M'en fiche ! rétorqua le blond

-Bon, continus ta petite tirade, il n'est pas réveillé donc je sais ce que je voulais savoir…

Il commença à sortir de la pièce…

-Attends !

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers le brun comateux, la surprise imprimée sur leurs visages…

-Tu as entendus comme moi ? questionna le Nara

-Sa… Sasuke ? tenta le blond

Aucune réponse ne vint de l'interpellée, du moins aucune réponse audible…

/J'ai… J'ai parlé /

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent et acquisèrent d'un geste de la tête…

-Quelqu'un qui était dehors et qui a crié « Attends » et voilà ! C'est sans doute ça !

Shikamaru reprit donc son chemin tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers l'Uchiwa. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais se fut Sasuke qui rendit nul la distance qui les séparaient, l'embrassant tendrement, puis il rompit le baiser et, avant de sombrer à nouveau, eut le temps de prononcer…

-Attends-moi…

Le blond ainsi que Shika esquissèrent un fin sourire avant de sortirent ensemble de la pièce

**Je t'attendrais…**

De son côté, le possesseur du Sharingan sourit, lui aussi, dans son sommeil…

/Je te promet d'être bientôt de retour… Naruto…/

Il s'enferma alors dans son rêve éternel, mais il semblait désormais plus réelle, plus proche, plus réalisable… il se rapprochait peu à peu de ce rêve inaccessible et ce mur de flamme avait entièrement disparut. Il c'était dissous en même temps que ses craintes et ses peurs, il pouvait désormais aisément voir au travers… Une utopie qui s'échappait de ce monde idyllique, un espoir est à porter de main… ses larmes ? Evaporé… son âme ? Réassemblé… sa peur ? Disloqué… son cœur ? Aimé…

Mais au milieu de tout ça, une ombre franchissait les ténèbres, une voix allait avoir une forme… Le brun se retourna et se retrouva face à cette voix qui l'avait… aidé ? Soutenus ? Il ne savait plus… du moins, il lui était inconcevable que cette personne ai pus l'aider sans arrière pensé… la peur mêlé à l'incertitude, voilà tout ce qui se mélangeait lorsqu'elle se montra à lui…

-Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Le premier qui dit que je suis sadique je le tape…

Ero-shield : T'es violent en ce moment

Shield : On fait avec ce qu'on a

Kusari : Salut la compagnie !

Shield : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ero-shield : Vite ! C'est quoi le numéros de la police, de l'armée ! C'est quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kusari : Eh oh ! On se calme, je suis pas si méchant que ça…

Shield & Ero-shield : On paris !

Sakki : Mon oeuvre d'art ! Elle est où ?

Kusari : Je suis lààààààààààààà

Shield : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors eux deux TT

Ero-shield : Peur TT

Larsurvolté : Argh ! Ils se sont échappés !

Shield : Tous aux abris ! Les autateur et les bishô d'abord !

Naruto et Sasuke, déjà dans la planque : Occupé !

Shield, Ero-shield, Lasurvolté & Akemi : TT

Sakki : Je vous verrais bien avec un bras en moins, ça doit être magnifique !

Kusari l'attrape par le col et le tire jusque dans la chambre : D'abord on a un truc à régler tout les deux…

Shield : Je crois qu'ils sont partit…

Lasurvolté : Vaudrait mieux…

Ero-shield : Mon maîîîîîîître !

Akemi : Va le rejoindre si tu veux…

Kyuubi : C'étaient qui ?

Shield : Deux cinglés sortit d'un asile, c'est les seuls infos qu'on a le droit de donner…

Naruto : Y en avait un qui me ressemblait…

Sasuke : Cherche pas, t'es le plus mignon

Ero-shield : Ouais donc… ce chapitre…

Lasurvolté : mouhahahahahahahahaha, génial ototo !

Shield : Merci, merci…

Sasuke : Moi j'ai un truc à dire !

Shield : Quoi encore ?

Sasuke : C'est que je devrais pas être dans le co…

S'est prit un tonneau sur la tête

Shield : Bien visé Ero !

Naruto : Sasuchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan TT

Deuxième tonneau

Ero-shield : Comme ça il se plaindra plus…

Sakura : Je suis où moi ?

Akemi : T'es au courant que ton taux de popularité est tombé en flèche depuis cette fic ?

Sakura : Il est où l'auteur ?

Tonneau, troisième édition

Shield : Merci…

Ero-shield : Toujours là quand il faut pas uhu !

Lasurvolté : Allez, je coupe tout ! Reviews !

Shield : Ah mais nan !

Ero-shield : Wouais, t'as pas le droit !

Akemi : Vas-y ma jumelle !

Coup de batte de baseball aux deux

Akemi : Wouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Lasurvolté : Donc…

Kyuubi : Reviews !

Coup de batte


	9. Pensées communes

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Vous me connaissez toujours pas ?

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel !!!!!

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

/pensées de Sasuke/

**pensées de Naruto**

Pensées communes

La silhouette majestueuse avançait doucement vers lui, chacun de ses pas semblait impossible, il ne voulait pas que « ça » approche…

-Non… ce… c'est pas toi ! Tu… tu… vas-t-en ! tenta d'articuler le brun

Il tourna des talons et entreprit de courir le plus vite qu'il puisse…

-N'oublis pas Sasuke ! Nous sommes dans un rêve !

Et la silhouette trop familière se retrouva devant lui, son sourire carnassier brillait de toute sa splendeur…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi toi…

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas mais… votre petit manège m'amuse et je voulais y participer.

La créature reprit sa marche lente vers l'Uchiwa, son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque seconde, son regard le transperçait avec une facilité qui le faisait frissonner, tout chez lui semblait malsain, son sourire, ses yeux, sa démarche, ses multiples queues qui se déplaçaient lentement dans l'air, effectuant un ballet obscur…

-J'adore voir des humains dans cet état…

-Pourquoi m'avoir… m'avoir aidé ?

-Je te l'ai dit, votre petit jeu m'amusait…

-Non ! A aucun moment tu n'as semblé parler comme quelqu'un qui jouait avec ses pions comme tu le fais habituellement !

-Certes… je me suis peut-être attendris avec les années… mais une chose est sur, reste avec cette peur au fond de toi et quand je sors, tu seras le premier que je vais déchiqueter !

Puis il disparut dans un nuage rouge, laissant un brun complètement désemparé, agenouillé, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard inquiet…

-C'était un dernier conseil ou un avertissement, il n'était pas aussi impressionnant lors de ma première rencontre…

Son « rêve » finit, il se réveilla, les yeux intérieurement ouverts, mais à l'extérieur il ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un iota…

-Vous êtes sur qu'il va se réveiller un jour Tsunade-sama ? demanda un médecin

-Je vous le répète, c'est à peu près le même cas que Kakashi, sauf qu'il est en plus blessé extérieurement. rétorqua-t-elle

-Oui mais Kakashi-san est un Juunin qui fut partit de l'élite des Anbu, il a de l'expérience et…

-Taisez-vous ! hurla la Godaime

Après cette phrase, un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole…

-S'il n'avait pas déserté, il serait déjà à un niveau supérieur à Kakashi. Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, ses élèves l'on tous rattrapé ou dépassé…

-Vous pensez au deux…

-Oui, Sasuke et Naruto on dépassé leur maître. De plus, je pense que si quelqu'un est capable de se battre jusqu'au bout pour rester, c'est bien lui…

Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le comateux, tout les médecins, infirmiers et medic-nin en firent autant avant de se retourner vers l'Hokage…

-Tsunade-sama, je comprend mais, votre élève… elle…

-Non… malgré tout ce que je lui ai appris, elle n'a pas de spécialité comme eux deux… et puis… il s'est avéré qu'elle était plus faible psychologiquement que ce que l'on pensait… lui coupa-t-elle

-Bien…

-Et puis aucun de nos deux protégés n'a utilisé tout son potentiel… entre la non-utilisation de son élément de prédilection pour Naruto, le Futon, et la même non-utilisation de la majorité des jutsus appris chez ce serpent pour Sasuke…

-C'est bien mais cela ne résout pas notre problème. Il a beau être plus fort que Kakashi-san… son état est critique…

/Que…/

-Oui… mais…

Elle entama sa sortit de la pièce et avant de tourner vers le couloire elle finit…

-Il a quelqu'un a retrouvé…

Le brun eu un sourire qui ne fut visible que par lui, tous les médecins suivirent la Godaime et, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, un rire rauque et noir avait rempli la pièce… des paroles devenaient audible mais personne ne pouvait les entendre…

-Acte 3, pensées communes…

Puis cette voix s'évapora du vide, la seule personne capable de l'entendre faisait la sourde oreille, trop refermé sur ses pensées…

/Je reviens… attends-moi Naruto… je vais revenir…/

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le blond se baladait dans les rues, tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, remplis de la joie de vivre qui l'habitait la quasi-totalité de la journée…

-Belle journée !!!

Il continua sa ballade sans but précis, déambulant dans les rues du village caché, le regard perdu dans les nuages, peu nombreux, qui flottaient au-dessus de lui…

J'aimerais tellement qu'il se réveille… 

Après cette pensée sa marche aléatoire avait un terminus : l'hôpital. Il continua donc à avancer, se heurtant de temps à autre à des amis à lui, que ce soit Kiba, Choji, Ino, Neji, Shino ou encore d'autres, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par ses « rêves éveillés » pour vraiment calculer le nombres de personnes qu'il avait croisées et qu'il avait salué…

Arrivé porte de l'immense immeuble, à peine arrivée une infirmière lui rappel le parcours sans même qu'il ai dit un mot. Il avance nonchalamment dans l'immense bâtisse pour malade, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le ventre remplis d'une bonne dizaine de ramens qu'il a « ingurgité » en temps record avant de venir car un certain restaurant se trouvait malencontreusement sur son chemin…

J'adore le hasard ! 

La porte de la chambre de son amant est en vue et il commence à accéléré le pas inconsciemment, il passe la porte et a du mal à déglutir devant le corps inerte du brun. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il le regarde longuement avant de prendre la parole…

-Je sais que tu m'entends et je pense que ça dois être dur…

/Naruto…/

-Entendre les autres te parler mais ne pas pouvoir leur répondre…

/Si tu savais…/

-Mais j'ai peur ! Chaque jour, tu as beau m'avoir fait une promesse… j'ai peur… de jour en jour de plus en plus…

/Non… tu sais très bien…/

-Je sais que ça dois te faire souffrir toi aussi…

/Si tu savais… il n'y a pas pire que de savoir que tu es là, à côté de moi, et que je ne peux même pas te serrer dans mes bras…/

Une mince larme se glisse doucement le long des traits fin du blond, ses yeux azur sont remplis de larmes…

-Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde, à chaque minute j'y pense ! Et si j'étais arriver plus tôt !

/S'il te plaît…/

-Et si j'avais compris plus tôt mes propres sentiments !

/Arrête…/

-Et si je m'étais pas jeté dans ses bras !

/Naruto s'il te plaît…/

-Peut-être que tu ne serais pas là en ce moment…

/Arrête !/

-J'aimerais tellement envie que tu te réveilles… maintenant que je sais… je me sens seul… encore plus seul qu'avant…

/Arrête…/

Toutes les larmes accumuler durant le dialogue à sens unique, toutes celle du blond s'écoulèrent en un flot de tristesse…

-J'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles pas ! J'y pense à chaque seconde ! Même là où je suis à côté de toi j'espère que tu m'écoute et que tu es encore là ! Même si tout le monde me dit que ça va aller… rien… rien ne peu diminuer cette peur… Je veux te revoir… vivant… avec ton sourire, ton regard noir.. hé hé…

/Ce rire… sonne faux…/

Il essuya ses larmes et regarda attentivement son visage…

-C'est ironique… tu as toujours été froid avec tout le monde et maintenant que ton cœur de glace fond enfin au grand jour, c'est toi qui es froid… trop froid… trop froid pour moi…

Il l'entoura de ses bras, resserrant sans cesse l'étreinte…

-Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Il répéta ses mots durant une bonne demi-heure, son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois, comme si les mots empiraient la situation…

-Reviens…

Il posa son index et son majeur sur son front puis sur celui du brun avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres…

-…Je t'aimerais toujours…

Puis il sortit de la pièce et reprit sa marche, la tête basse lorsqu'une voix résonna à côté de lui… cette voix, elle venait d'une chambre non loin, il tourna la tête pour tomber face à quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré revoir… plus tard…

-Alors mon petit Naruto ! Il te fait souffrir finalement ! Tu préférais pas mon petit mensonge ? Tu es sur ?

-Sa… Sakura ?

-Et ouiiiiiiiii ! J'ai beau me trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital je suis toujours en vie ! Attend un peu que je sorte ! Non, mieux, je vais dire à tout le monde votre relation qui, soi dit en passant, n'a même pas encore commencé ! Hahahahahahaha ! Je veux voir leur tête et surtout, leur réaction face à toi ! Car ton cher Sasuke d'amour lui serra bien tranquille dans son lit ! Il te laissera seul face aux regards des autres ! Hahahahahahaha !!!

Il commença à courir, de plus en plus vite ! Sortir de l'hôpital, vite !

C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux !!!! 

Il s'arrêta une fois à l'extérieur… trop tard… les regards des passants se faisaient plus persistant qu'avant, bien plus… le rejet du passé avait presque été oublié et maintenant un autre naissait… un qui était beaucoup plus mince mais… il ravivait tous ses souvenirs… il recommença à courir, la tête baissée, le regard fermé, il retenait quelques larmes de colère et cachait en lui sa rage, puis il heurta quelque chose… du moins quelqu'un…

-Nej…

-Me touche pas !

Puis il reprit son chemin… derrière lui, Hinata qui semblait apeurée…

Alors c'est vrai ?! 

Il se releva et reprit sa course avant de se retrouver devant Ino…

-Vraiment, je pensais pas ça de toi ! Surtout que tu dis ça mais Sasuke est malade, il peut même pas se justifier ! T'as pas honte de mentir sur son compte tout ça pour l'avoir ?

-Mais…

-Tais-toi et bouge de mon chemin ! Je vais le voir !

Elle le poussa sur le côté et repris son chemin… Il resta sur place un long moment, n'osant regarder les habitant qui le fixaient, mais pire… Lee et Gai sont passé avec dégoût devant lui, prenant grand soin de rester dans un certain périmètre…

Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir une maladie contagieuse… une maladie d'amour… 

Il essaya d'un revers de manche les quelques sanglots naissant et reprit sa course, évitant les regards des autres, puis tourna dans la première ruelle qu'il trouva… lorsqu'il fut surpris par Tenten…

-Tu es sur que ça va ?demanda-t-elle

-Tu…

-Quoi ? Te fuir ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu es au courant ?

-Bah oui et ben ? J'ai vu la scène du restaurant et je pense que Sakura a un peu exagéré le coup du mensonge envers Sasuke mais sinon bah… y aucune raison de fuir ! Et puis… on est pas tous aussi stupide !

Elle désigna du bras un petit groupe qui s'avançait…

-Bah… moi je suis au courant depuis un moment de toute façons… par contre j'aimerais pas être à ta place… C'est galère !

-Tu as une manière spéciale de le soutenir Shika… dis posément Shino

-Je l'ai assez aidé comme ça !

-Il l'aurait déjà fait s'il pouvait le faire… je le connais ! articula Choji entre deux « engloutissement » de chips

-Merci mais…

Le blond repris sa course lorsqu'il se fit retenir par une main…

-J'avais deviné juste…

Cette main… cette voix… 

Kakashi l'empêchait de reprendre la fuite d'une main tandis que de l'autre il tenait son livre préféré, continuant sa lecture…

-Kakashi-sensei ! cria le blond

-Je te conseil l'autre côté, y a moins de monde !

Il s'exécuta et reprit sa course en direction de…

**Je vais où d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'il est dans le coma je dors encore chez lui mais… et puis je verrais bien !**

Alors qu'il se croyait sortit d'affaire en approchant des quartiers non fréquentés ou « ex-quartier Uchiwa », il tomba nez à nez avec…

-Kiba !

-Toi bouge !

-Eh !

-Me touche pas ! Je suis pas gay moi !

-…

-Quoi ? Essaye même pas de t'imaginer des trucs pas net sur moi sinon je t'en colle une !

-J'ai que ça à faire…

-Bah… en même temps j'ai un corps si…

-Tu peux te taire, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit…

-Eh !

-Chacun son tour…

-Toute façons… si tu m'approche Akamaru te mord !

Le blond passa à côté de lui en marchant et le frôla sans le faire exprès…

-Me touche pas le gay ! s'exclama Kiba

S'en était trop… Naruto empoigna le col du chien et le souleva, ses marques devenaient plus profondes et ses yeux rouges…

-Vous allez la fermer avec vos idées préconçues !!!

En un instant il se retrouva entouré de multiples personnes de sa connaissance, tous avaient un regard mauvais envers lui, que ce soit du dégoût ou de la peur…

-Mais c'est quoi ces regards ? J'ai changé par rapport à avant ? Oui ! Et alors, au niveau du reste ça change strictement rien ! D'ailleurs votre peur n'a aucun sens !

-Tu va te taire Naruto !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Tu ne vois pas ? Tu nous dégoûtes ! D'ailleurs je doute que tu puisses rester à Konoha, tu ne supporteras plus tout ça d'ici peu ! Tu n'as pas honte de mentir à ce point ! Sasuke est incapable de se défendre dans l'état où il est et toi tu te sers de ça pour assouvir tes… pulsions !

-Mais non !

-Arrêtes de nous mentir ! On sait tous comment tu es… maintenant !

-Mais…

-N'approche même pas de moi !

L'Uzumaki tomba à genoux, les mains derrière la tête, cette même tête baisser, le regard perdu en direction du sol, le cœur serré…

-Je…

-Arrête, tu n'as rien à dire ! Avant Kyuubi, maintenant ça ! C'est à se demander si tu es un être humain…

Pas un être humain… 

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui !!!

C'était la voix de Shikamaru qui résonnait dans la ruelle, la petite troupe qui l'accompagnait tenta tant bien que mal de passer au travers de la muraille qui entourait le blond mais rien n'y fait… ils étaient trop nombreux et Kakashi était bloqué par Gai… rien… il ne pouvait rien… Il le voyait là, en train de se morfondre sans pouvoir rien faire…

-Tu es normal Naruto !! cria Tenten

-Ne les écoute pas !!! surenchéri le Nara

-Ils ont peur pour aucune raison ! Ne les écoute pas et reste sur tes propres idées ! Il n'y a aucune raison de te renfermer comme ça ! Tu as raison, ils ont juste peur, pardonne-les mais relève-toi ! ajouta l'épouvantail

-Mais vous allez la fermer avec vos utopies ! hurla Gai

Le cercle se refermait sur lui qui se renfermait sur lui-même, le peu de personne qui ne le jugeaient pas ne pouvait rien faire et leurs paroles ne semblaient plus l'atteindre…

Je suis si monstrueux que ça ? Après tout ils ont raison… je ne devrais pas être ici… 

-Relèves la tête et essuies tes larmes ! Si ce qu'il dise est bonne parole et que ça fait d'eux des anges… alors toi tu es Dieu !

La personne qui venait de parler avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du réceptacle de Kyuubi et ce dernier releva son regard vers lui pour entrevoir sur son visage un mince sourire…

-Sasuke…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Chapitre dur avec une fin que j'affectionne tout particulièrement…

Ero-shield : Pour une fois je suis d'accord…

Kyuubi : En plus on a l'impression que je manipule tout le monde, génial…

Lasurvolté : J'ai adoré cette fin…

Akemi : C'est du jolie…

Shield : Vous trouvez que je suis sadique d'arrêter là ?

Ero-shield, Kyuubi, Lasurvolté, Akemi : Oui !

Shield : Merci…

Lasurvolté : O mais de rien…

Akemi : C'est si rare les compliments de nos jours…

Kyuubi : Mwhahahahahahaha je m'aime !

Shield, Lasurvolté : Moi aussi !

Ero-shield : Et c'est repartit pour un délire narcissique…

Shield : Je me demande…

Akemi : Quoi ?

Shield : Est-ce que Kyuubi s'entendrait bien avec Kusari ?

Ero-shield : Déjà ça commence par la même lettre…

Shield : Pas drôle…

Akemi : Bah… ils ont à peu près le même caractère…

Lasurvolté : …un sadisme dépassant la limite du sadisme…

Akemi : …sont considéré comme des monstres..

Lasurvolté : …aime voir souffrir…

Akemi : La réponse…

Lasurvolté :… est donc…

Akemi : …Oui !

Shield : Arrêtez de parler comme ça, je suis complètement perdu w !

Ero-shield : Elles ont dit que oui…

Shield : Merci j'avais compris !

Kyuubi : C'est qui ?

Shield : Inexplicable ! Indéfinissable ! Et si je veux te dire qui c'est faut que je fasse de la pub et je vais me faire démonter !

Kyuubi : Bah alors fait-là !

Shield : T'as lu ce que j'ai écris ?

Kyuubi : Bah oui ! Tu vas te faire tuer comme ça !

Ero-shield : Reviews please –'…

Shield : Je crois pas avoir triché en parlant après la demande de reviews ?

Akemi : On a qu'à tous le faire comme ça…

Lasurvolté : Hors la loi !!!

Kyuubi : Vous avez que ça à faire…

Shield : Et tu fait quoi là ?

Ero-shield baillone tout le monde : Bon, donc ! Reviews please !! Et penser à aller lire « seul » please…

Lasurvolté : Ceux qui l'ont pas lu manque quelque chose… ressort son paquet de mouchoir

Shield : T'exagères…

Ero-shield : Je vous avait pas bailloné ?

Shield exhibe fièrement son couteau belge (on change)

Ero-shield : J'abandonne…

Kyuubi : Je te montre comment faire… regard froid au groupe derrière Reviews please !

Shield : peuuur !

Lasurvolté : Pff, minable…

Akemi : Pourtant tu trembles !

Lasurvolté : Toi t'es dans le placard, c'est pas mieux !

Kusari arrive en marchant doucement

Shield, Ero-shield, Chibi-shield qui a pas parlé, Lasurvolté et même hitsu qu'à pas parlé, se jettent dans le placard et s'enferment…

Kyuubi : C'est toi ?

Kusari : Peut-être le chien…

Kyuubi : Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ?

Kusari : Tu sais ce que ça me fera ?

Kyuubi et Kusari : Reviews bande de lopettes !


	10. Une vie comme les autres…

**Titre :** Traverser le mur

**Auteur :** Vous me connaissez toujours pas ?

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel !!!!!

**Résumé :** De l'amour, de l'amitié, un problème… sentiments non partagés

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** SPOIL

**Note 3 :** Il y a un lemon entre ¤\ et /¤, si vous voulez le lire, lisez le, sinon, vous pouvez l'éviter !

**Note4 :** C'est mon anniversaire !! (posté le 28/10/2006)

/Pensées de Sasuke/

**Pensées de Naruto**

Une vie comme les autres…

Tous se retournèrent vers lui en un sursaut, la surprise les avait tous gagné…

-Sasuke mais… pourquoi… pourquoi le défends-tu ? demanda Ino perplexe

-C'est vous qui tirez des conclusions hâtives venant d'une personne enfermé pour des raisons de problème d'ordre psychologique par l'Hokage elle-même qui me demandez ça ? répondit le brun

Ils baissèrent, pour la grande majorité, la tête, honteux… l'Uchiwa, quant à lui, tendis sa main au blond…

-Relève-toi…

L'interpellé ne se fit pas attendre, essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore et attrapa la main pour se redresser…

-Oui mais… ne me dit pas que… tenta d'articuler Kiba

-C'est des histoires ou pas ? questionna Neji d'un ton sec

-Sasuke ? rajouta Lee

Il les regarda tous avec l'un de ses sourires narquois, prit la tête de Naruto entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser… tous ceux qui avaient repoussé le blond furent sous le choc, complètement tétanisé, puis le brun détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amant et le regarda, son sourire devenu ironique…

-Vivement qu'on soi au calme pour pouvoir enfin le faire aboutir ce baiser !

L'Uzumaki explosa de rire devant le public complètement abasourdit…

-C'est vrai ! renchérit Naruto

Le duo de coupe au bol récupéra beaucoup plus vite que les autres ses esprits pour ajouter…

-Ca ne change rien ! Même s'il n'a pas mentit, il… essaya de dire Lee

-Il n'a pas la même sexualité que toi… le coupa Sasuke

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur l'air déterminé du clone junior de Gai, par la même occasion le dernier Uchiwa les regarda tous avant d'ajouter…

-Tout comme Ino et Choji ont de multiples oppositions ainsi que Kiba et Shino sans compter sur Hinata et Neji qui sont pourtant à peu près de la même famille. On est tous différents, de plus c'est pas parce que Choji est gourmand qu'il va manger le premier venu, de même pour Shikamaru, sa flemme et son flegme ne sont pas contagieux. Pour finir, pour ce qui n'ont rien compris comme Kiba…

-Eh !!!

-… si Naruto ou même moi vous font une tape dans le dos c'est pas forcement pour… toucher votre beau corps parfait !

Il regarda le chien ironiquement pendant cette dernière réplique…

-Oui mais…

-C'est dur de s'adapté quand on a autant de préjugés mais va falloir vous y faire car j'ai pas prévu de le lâcher !

-C'est vrai mais quand même… avec… un homme !

-Bah quoi Lee ! Tu veux que je te fasse une démo ? Vous allez pas être là à filmer, je pense, donc je vois pas en quoi c'est gênant, si ça te dégoûte sa prouve juste que tu n'as pas les même aspirations que d'autres, voilà ! Et puis… je suis tombé sous le charme de la petite tête blonde ici présente, c'est la vie, je fais avec… lui !

On entendis des applaudissements venant de derrière la mêler qui entourait les deux amants suivit de quelques mots…

-Tu as réfléchit à ça durant ton sommeil ?

-T'es au courant que t'as cassé tout mon texte là Shika !

-Oh ! Mais le grand Uchiwa deviendrait presque sympathique !

Regard noir au travers de la foule en direction du Nara…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis…

-Bon, sur ce j'embarque MON blond et vous laisse vous amusez tranquillement… Ah ! Shika ?

L'interpellé se retourna

-Le trio de Suna arrive demain en visite diplomatique, rate pas ton coup avec ta blonde !

Puis il disparut en sifflant, laissant sur place un manipulateur d'ombre manipulé par ses sentiments et dans l'incapacité de faire redescendre le sang qui lui était monté à la tête…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La lueur du jour filtre au travers des rideaux et caresse son visage. Il ouvre les yeux péniblement et laisse glisser sa main le long de l'échine de son compagnon accroché à lui, sa tête posé sur son torse. Il repousse doucement le bras de son amant qui reposait sur son abdomen et se glisse hors des draps…

/Nuit mouvementée encore une fois…/

Il avance à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, pour ça il descend les escaliers aussi délicatement que possible, pour enfin arriver devant le placard pour sortir de quoi manger…

/Deux semaines pour que les plus téméraires accepte enfin la relation…/

Il surveille chaque aliment pendant la préparation, c'est lui le premier levé, c'est lui qui prépare le petit déjeuner…

/Enfin tranquille comme je l'ai si souvent rêvé…/

Il mange calmement, pas pressé, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, d'où il laisse la porte entrouverte avant de se laisser allez sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur son corps finement musclé et dont la pâleur ne fait qu'accentuer ses traits. De la chaleur, il n'en manque plus… de la présence, il en a au quotidien… de l'amour, il l'a enfin trouvé… un brin de nostalgie se réveille en lui mais sombre à nouveau devant les secondes présente qu'il savoure. Il sort de la douche et se sèche brièvement avant d'attacher la serviette autour de sa taille et de sortir voir s'il est réveillé…

/Il dort… mon ange…/

Le brun se déplace silencieusement sur le parquet vieillis pas les années au service d'un clan disparut. Assis sur le lit il laisse sa main allez sur le corps endormis de son amant, ce corps chaud auquel il tient plus que tout, cette personnalité qui est capable de lui arracher un sourire, cette personnalité qui l'a charmé… lui… il passe délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, relevant les mèches qui retombaient sur son front, puis part vers son armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller. Une fois prêt il s'avance posément vers la porte pour sortir… rien ne vaut le grand air… Une fois dehors, il déambule paisiblement dans les rues endormis du village, admirant cet astre lumineux qui le surplombe de sa prestance et de sa chaleur, ce ciel, comme un tableau, un soleil trônant au milieu d'une jungle de nuage fin et transparent sur une immensité azur. Ces ombres qui se dessinent sur le sol, livrant leur part de mystère à quiconque ose s'y aventurer. Son chemin ne cesse de s'allonger…

/Il est l'heure…/

Mais il a un endroit où aller, comme un rituel…

/Je ne dois pas le rater…/

L'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs…

/Un tableau magnifique que je lui dois… mon plus beau souvenir…/

Il accélère légèrement le pas, ne voulant rater cet événement matinal qui lui tiens tant à cœur, ce moment qui lui semble magique de pars la beauté visuelle et le symbolique qu'il représente. Il gravit lentement la colline pour s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre, le dos reposant sur l'écorce de ce centenaire dont les fleurs renaissent au printemps et dont la beauté automnale va si bien, un arbre dont il connaît les moindres recoins… le soleil s'élève de plus en plus au-dessus de la plaine qui lui fait face et, juste à l'heure, une étendus jaune se dresse et montre sa splendeur, se livrant aux regards indiscrets des quelques personnes connaissant ce spectacle. Chaque fleur se part de sa plus belle robe de chaleur, laissant reflété sur ses pétales les rayons de l'astre du jour, un événement terre à terre qui montre le ciel à qui y voit plus que ce que le simple passant ne serait capable de capter… il sent un bras qui l'entoure tendrement et une tête se poser au creux de son cou…

-Tu aimes toujours autant ce spectacle…

-Je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais…

-Je te comprends…

Le blond fait glisser l'un de ses bras dans le dos de son brun jusqu'à sa chevelure ébène avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien sensuellement pour finir par sceller leurs lèvres, deux langues commençant leur ballet d'amour que seul eux connaissent, dont ils ont vu et revu chaque parcelle mais dont il ne se lasse jamais, mais ils finissent inlassablement par se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour se regarder et sourire…

-Je t'aime… se susurrent-ils en cœur

Ils s'enlacent tendrement, resserrant à chaque instant leur étreinte, rapprochant leur corps qui glissent délicatement l'un contre l'autre… l'Uchiwa délaisse sa prise, se laissant aller à au bras de son amant, puis ses mains flirtent avec la chemise du blond, la détachant délicatement tandis qu'il dépose un chaste baiser dans le cou brûlant de son compagnon, son autre main se laissant aller dans les cheveux dorés de l'Uzumaki…

-Tu sais très bien où ça va nous mener… lâche en un souffle le brun

-Je prends le risque… murmure-t-il comme réponse

Il défait son étreinte et dessine d'invisible arabesque dans son dos avant de glisser sous son T-shirt noir pour caresser sa peau chaude pour finalement enlever cette paroi avec ce corps qu'il recherche… Sasuke se repousse délicatement la chemise blanche de son amant, laissant apparaître ses épaules, puis il descend son visage jusqu'a son bassin, restant immobile un long moment, se contentant d'écouter les murmures auquel donne naissance ne serait-ce que son souffle chaud sur sa peau… il y pose ses lèvres, les retirant aussitôt, remontant ainsi le long de son torse jusqu'à son cou avant de déposé sa tête au creux de son cou… c'est désormais à son tour de se laisser bercer par les caresses… torse nue, le soleil tapant de plus en plus fort, la chaleur monte et le duo la ressent de plus en plus… Naruto dépose doucement son compagnon sur l'herbe fraîche avant de faire glisser sensuellement sa langue sur son torse humide et brûlant, laissant aller un fin souffle de plaisir de sa part… ses mains se glissent dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre, suivant ses formes à la perfection, s'arrêtant finalement sur la ceinture de son vis-à-vis… tout en se séparant de ce rempart sa langue finit sa course dans le creux de son cou, y déposant un court baiser, court baiser qui se répètera de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qu'il veut sienne… un long baiser langoureux pendant qu'il se séparait de la bande de cuir qui bloque l'accès à ce jean noir qui l'obsède depuis quelques instant…Terminant ce baiser de quelques courtes minutes, qui leurs ont semblé les plus courtes de leur vie, mais qui se ressentaient comme les plus longues, c'est à nouveau le brun qui reprend le dessus, les faisant basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver sur son amant, les genoux se refermant sur ses reins, ses main appuyant fermement sur ses poignets, collé au sol…

-C'est là que je comprends comment j'ai pus succomber sous ton charme… bien qu'il ne m'était pas destiné…

-Et pourquoi crois-tu que tu es là ? lui répond le blond

L'Uchiwa lui répond d'un simple baiser avant de libérer ses poignets, glissant sensuellement ses mains sur le torse humide de son seul amour, détaillant chacun de ses traits, puis il défait lentement le jean pour finir par le repousser tandis que ses baisers, commençant du haut de son torse, se rapproche de son bas-ventre… le blond passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun alors que l'autre reste étendu derrière sa tête, s'accrochant à quelques brins d'herbes… le possesseur du Sharingan frôle le boxer de son amant de sa main avant de la faire accompagner sa jumelle dans le dessin des formes avantageuse d'un blond qui s'impatiente avec plaisir, pendant qu'il bloque l'élastique de cette dernière barrière dans sa bouche, l'emmenant avec lui se glisser le long des jambes finement musclées de son compagnon(…) ¤\ qui eu un fin gémissement de plaisir à la simple idée de ce qui l'attendait… son opposé remonta doucement jusqu'à ses hanches, dessinant sur le torse de son amant avec son index toutes sortent d'arabesques…

-Continus avec ce regard et je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

-J'attends que ça…

Le brun frôla le membre du blond de plus en plus fréquemment, plongeant son regard sur le visage couché de son amant avant de laisser glisser sa langue sensuellement dessus, accélérant le rythme au gré de ses gémissements pour finir par enveloppé de ses lèvres la virilité de l'Uzumaki, effectuant un mouvement répétitif qui arrachait quelques cris étouffés à son partenaire, l'un de ses bras entourait ses reins tandis que l'autre lui caressait tendrement l'échine… il accéléra doucement son mouvement ne faisant qu'accentuer ce que ressentait le blond, un plaisir qu'il ne trouvait ailleurs et qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur, sachant malgré tout qu'il n'était qu'éphémère… le mouvement se faisait de plus en plus rapide, sa langue glissant avec une axe opposé au mouvement d'origine, provoquant une réaction directe chez le réceptacle de Kyuubi qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, finissant par se cambrer sous le trop plein de ce qu'il ressentait, se libérant au plus grand plaisir d'un Uchiwa qui se hissa par la suite jusqu'à son visage, s'étant déjà approprié une partie de ce « cadeau », il entreprit de partager avec son amant le fruit de leur passion et de leur plaisir que seul eux semblait apprécier… c'est après un langoureux baiser que le blond prit la main du brun qui lui tenait les reins, la remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de son propriétaire, lui faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit, puis il prit soin d'en humecter l'index et le majeur, se servant de ses mains pour abaisser le boxer noir de son amant, passant tendrement sa main sur son membre avant de la faire glisser le long de son torse humide pour finir par la passer dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement… Sasuke passa sa main « valide » dans les cheveux dorés de son compagnon, lui murmurant quelques mots dont il a le secret pour finalement prendre possession de son autre main, caressant le torse de son compagnon de ses doigts fins pour terminer à son bassin… massant tendrement son intimité de ses doigts avant d'en prendre possession, effectuant un lent aller-retour qui tira quelques cris de plaisir à son vis-à-vis… il stoppa un instant son mouvement, libérant l'intimité du blond cambré par le plaisir, l'observant, redessinant chaque forme dans sa tête… sous le charme de chacun de ses mouvements, mais à ses moments là encore plus… hypnotisé… puis il croisa son regard fiévreux et en compris la signification en une courte seconde avant de se mettre doucement sur lui, suçotant la peau de son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et au même moment, s'unir tendrement, puis entamer à nouveau se va et viens, rythmé par les soupirs et cris de plaisirs du couple allant crescendo, se livrant l'un à l'autre en somme, resserrant l'étreinte pour bien se prouver que ce sont bien eux, se cambrant en un instant singulier pour finalement s'étendre l'un sur l'autre, épuisé…

-Merci…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Ajouta le brun ironiquement dans un dernier souffle avant de se laisser guider vers les bras de Morphée, tout comme son amant…/¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le blond ouvre les yeux sur cette immensité jaune, sa tête repose contre le bois de l'arbre tandis que celle de son amant est délicatement appuyé sur son torse, ses yeux fermer, le bonheur imprimé sur le visage et un sourire que seul quelques rare privilégié on pus apercevoir un jour… il repousse quelques mèches qui retombent sur son visage et détourne finalement son regard vers cet astre qui lui ressemble tant d'après lui…

-Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Il le regarde, les yeux mi-clos qui le fixe, puis il se hisse jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement…

-Il est temps de rentrer… ou du moins de bouger…

Il a raison, tout deux se lèvent et se rhabillent, l'un priant pour que personne n'ai fait irruption dans le coin pendant leur sommeil et l'autre riant à gorge déployée face à la réaction exagérée de son compagnon, puis ils prennent la route de leur maison, une maison qui fut jadis remplis de monde pour finir vide de toute vie avant de l'accueillir, car sans lui, même son seul habitant semblait dénué de ses sentiments qui font de l'humain lui-même, mais… c'était juste une façade qu'il s'était créée pour se protéger des autres… un mur qu'il lui a fallut abattre pour découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette profonde amitié mêlée de rivalité qui le liait au blond, mais en abattant ce mur il en avait façonné un autre, celui-là même qui lui semblait infranchissable et dont il alimentait les flammes du désespoir à l'aide cette essence vital à laquel presque tout le monde marche qu'est la jalousie, une jalousie envers toutes les femmes qui l'attirait et qui l'éloignait de son rêve… ce n'est que plus tard qu'il compris qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge pour faire céder ce mur, pour le passer, pour finalement le faire littéralement fondre sous une pluie de tournesol, cette plante qui lui avait fait se décider et qui avait accéléré la chose, celle-là même qui représente le soleil sur terre, celle-là même qui lui ressemble…

Il se tourna vers lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains…

-Je t'aime, je t'aime et quoique tu fasses, je continuerais à t'aimer !

D'abord étonné par la réaction du brun, le blond le serra finalement dans ses bras, lui susurrant doucement…

-Moi aussi… et rien ne pourra le changer…

Puis il lui saisit la main pour le tirer vers cette demeure qui était désormais la leur…

Midi, c'est au blond de préparer à manger aujourd'hui et son panel culinaire c'est agrandi en à peine une semaine, preuve qu'on est capable de tout quand c'est pour quelqu'un à qui on tient énormément…

-Sasuke !!!!!

-Quoi ?

-Devine…

-A table ?

-Arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu es devin !

-Tu va arrêter de te foutre de moi… répondit-il en descendant les escaliers…

Le brun s'installa, se préparant intérieurement à enfin se remplir l'estomac en voyant l'Uzumaki se rapprocher de la table…

-J'espère que tu n'as pas essayé de remanié la recette à ta manière cette fois… ironisa-t-il

-Mouais ! Que de belles paroles ! N'empêche que t'as tout manger ! Ha !

-Avec un peu de bonne volonté on peut manger de tout… surtout vide !

-Si quelqu'un n'avait pas oublié d'aller acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu aussi faim…

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu étais le premier levé et que tu es passé trois fois devant le magasin en allant à la colline…

-Va falloir que t'arrête de me fréquenté…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu finis par avoir le dernier mot et ça c'est pas bon pour moi…

Le blond explosa de rire et c'est après avoir reprit son souffle qu'ils purent commencer le repas…

-Mais dis-moi, faut croire que tu commences à différencier une casserole et une poêle !

-Demande-ça à celui qui a cassé trois verres lors de l'apéro organisé il y a cinq jours, on verra ce qu'il en pense…

-Vraiment mauvais… c'est vraiment mauvais pour moi…

Puis ils caressèrent l'idée de débarrasser la table, arrêtant un court instant de se balancer des piques aussi acéré que précis…

-Heureusement qu'on ne cesse pas tout ça…

-De quoi ? demanda le brun

-Je crois qu'à la longue nos petites discussions me manqueraient

L'Uchiwa finit de ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et sortit de la cuisine en lâchant un…

-Moi aussi…

Pour enfin retourner à ses activités toutes aussi passionnante que trié les kunais par ordre de grandeur ou même repasser sur certains signes des papiers d'invocation qui s'étaient effacé…

-As ton avis… quand la vieille va-t-elle nous redonner des missions ? hurla Naruto au travers de la maison

-Quand elle aura eu ce qu'elle veut ! répondit-il au même niveau sonore

Il se retrouvèrent finalement dans le salon pour discuter de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, quand d'un coup…

-Naruto, c'est aujourd'hui !

-Déjà ! Bon bah va falloir que tu y aille sinon on va se retrouver avec tout les ninjas de Konoha sur le dos !

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'on s'en sortirait pas ?

-Bien que si ! Mais quand elle se met en colère…

-Oui…

Ils commencèrent alors à courir vers l'extérieur de l'immense maison puis ils prirent la direction de la tour qui se dressait au-dessus des autres. Saluant les multiples personnes qu'ils croisaient, ils finirent par arriver là-bas, évitant toute l'immense file qu'il fallait subir pour avoir son rendez-vous avec l'Hokage en passant par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

-Vous voilà tout les deux !

-Tsunade-sama… dit le brun en la saluant

-Tsunade-baba… ajouta le blond en exagérant la salutation

-Bon… je vais passer sur la stupidité de Naruto pour en venir au fait… Sasuke !

-Oui !

-Tu sais que dans le contrat je t'avais demandé un descendant !

-Oui mais…

-Bien, j'ai une méthode à te proposer qui t'évitera la plaie du rapport, la seule chose avant c'est… dans qu'elle famille souhaites-tu le placer…

-Je…

-Sakura ! répondit le blond a sa place

Tous le regardèrent surpris…

-Tu… elle a voulu nous détruire l'un autant que l'autre et tu veux lui donner l'unique descendant Uchiwa ? demanda la Godaime stupéfaite

-Je pense que si elle voulait faire ça c'est qu'elle désirait plus que tout porter l'enfant de Sasuke…

-C'est une possibilité mais… si elle s'enfuit avec… ou même si elle l'éduque pour vous détester ?

-Pour la dernière je ne vois pas le problème, quant à la première…

Il regarda le brun et hochèrent la tête en même temps avant de répondre d'un même ton…

-On la rattrapera !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Et voilà ! C'est fini !

Ero-shield : Fait gaffe, je pleurerais presque…

Kyuubi : Ouin, ouin…

Shield : Z'êtes vachement crédible…

Kyuubi et Ero-shield : Merci…

Lasurvolté que maintenant j'appellerais nee-chan ou Mari parce que lasurvolté c'est vachement chiant à écrire : Trop beau !!!

Shield : Merci…

Mari sort sa batte : Maintenant tu finis Namida, tu répond à Sakki et tu continu CAR pour pas préciser

Shield : Oui chef TT

Kyuubi : J'adore quand elle fait ça !

Akemi : Magnifique TT

Akemi et Mari se prennent dans les bras : On va réussir à en faire quelque chose TT

Shield : Merci, c'est toujours sympa –'…

Ero-shield : T'inquiète pas… moi je te soutiens…

Une jolie fille passe au loin…

Ero-shield : Mais plus maintenant !

S'en va

Chibi-shield : Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Shield : Tout le monde il me maltrai… non rien /Se remémore le savon qu'il c'est prit il y a cinq minutes/

Chibi-shield : C'est gentil d'avoir offert ça comme cadeau pour ton anniversaire, t'es gentil toi…

Shield : Merci TT

Mari et Akemi : Nous on le lui a déjà souhaité uhu !

Sasuke, arrêtant d'embrasser Naruto : Bon bah… bon anniversaire… esclavagiste sadique à tendance perverse doublé d'un psychopathe atteint de flemingite aigue…

Shield : A tes souhaits…

Naruto : Quand à moi…

Shield : Ca vous dit, je fête ça dans un café ! C'est ma tournée !

Naruto : Eééééééééééééééééh !!!

Shield : Bon, on est partit !

Naruto : Maiiis… TT

Sasuke, serrant son Naruto dans ses bras : Tu continu à l'ignorés t'es un homme mort !

Shield : Oui TT  
Naruto : Donc… Joyeux anniversaire !!!!

Shield : Et ?

Naruto : Et quoi ?  
Shield : C'est tout ?

Naruto : Bah oui !

Shield : Ah ! Bah c'était pas la peine de faire tout ce scénario alors uhu !

Kusari débarque, tout le monde fuit : Salut, joyeux anniversaire…

Shield, tremble : Euh… lâche ce… ce… couteau et… ces menottes…

Kusari : Ah ! J'avais oublié !

Kyuubi : COPAIN !! Ah… bon anniv morveux…  
Kyuubi et Kusari partent discuter dans leur coin

Shield : Me… merci…

Hiren débarque à son tour avec Namida

Hiren : Bon anniversaire ! Un an de plus éhé !

Namida : Joyeux anniversaire et profite bien de te journée ! Si je peux faire un truc pour toi, demande !

Shield : Merci à vous TT

Ero-shield : T'avais pas parlé de donner l'adresse de la présentation de Kusari ?

Shield : Ah si ! Donc, allez sur http // la-rose-blanche. actifforum. com/ viewtopic. forum?t11

Sans les espaces bien sur uhu !

Kyuubi : Allez, les derniers reviews please !


End file.
